A leap of Faith
by Syphon01
Summary: What happens if in the advent of the cylon attack a lone battlestar makes a blind jump just as a nuclear detonation strikes the engineering section giving the jump a massive boost.


A Leap of Faith

Admiral Corman looks about him as he feels yet another Cylon nuke impact on the Mercury.

He turns to the CO of the Mercury and asks, "Have you cut the computers and spun up the Jump drive?"

Seeing the CO nod he shouts, "Then jump we can't take much more of this we already have hull breaches on all decks. For the love of the Lords just jump"

This is just what the CO does; unfortunately just as the jump drive starts up another nuke detonates next to the engineering section and gives the jump drive a massive power boost.

When the Mercury transitions back into normal space, Admiral Corman does not recognise any of the stars or constellations, this however is the least of his problems as the Mercury has jumped in close to a planetary body.

A desolate planet, unfortunately the battlestar was losing atmosphere at a rate that could not be replaced.

Admiral Corman orders the crew to abandon ship as he tries to place the dying battlestar in a stable orbit.

As the Admiral slumps to the floor feeling light headed from the lack of air he sees a single raptor heading towards the planet.

He wishes the occupants the blessings of the Lords of Kobol and hope that they can some how survive and return some day to the colonies.

Captain Samantha Carter is sitting in the briefing room with the rest of SG-1.

When General Hammond enters and asks Carter to begin her briefing she stands and says. "As you know General, after Colonel O'Neill had the Ancient database downloaded into his brain he then proceeded to provided us with a lot of information mostly new gate addresses that the Goa'uld haven't discovered yet.

We have been running a program to send MALP's to these addresses to discover what is out there.

At one addresses BSG121 that appears to be a world at the very edge of the Milky Way galaxy we discovered this" Carter brings up a picture of a strange aircraft and suddenly what appears to be human remains.

"When we discovered the ship we got excited and sent the MALP closer which was when we discovered the bodies.

We were analysing the pictures when Dr Lee noticed a metallic glint in the sky.

We instructed the MALP to direct it cameras at the object, which was obviously a ship.

Computer enhancement supplied this image." Carter brought up another image of what appeared to be a very large ship."

Colonel O'Neill sits ups and stares at the ships and says, "Oh Mama!"

Carter continues saying; "The mother ship appears to be nearly 6000 feet long. General we need to investigate this immediately firstly to see if whoever made the ship is willing to help us or if my suspicions are correct and the smaller craft is some sort of shuttle from the larger one. If it is a derelict we must gain control and possession of it before somebody else does.

By the level of decomposition of the bodies we think that they might have been there for up to twenty years."

General Hammond looks at the pictures and says, "SG-1 this mission is a go"

Colonel Jack O'Neill walks around the clearing as Dr Fraiser and her team carefully recovers the human remains for study.

While this is happening Sam and Daniel are looking over the shuttle type vessel.

Daniel says, "The writing on the ships hull seems to be a derivative of ancient Greek spoken around the times of the Trojan wars."

Sam says, "The vessel is in an amazing state of preservation it is entirely possible if we had fuel and a power source that it could actually fly us up to the mothership."

Sam continues to study the vessel and says, "Colonel does this look like some sort of entry system?" Indicating a mechanism, that could open the ships door.

Colonel O'Neill looks at spot where Carter is indicating and says, "Yes but before we do anything I suggest that we send Dr Fraiser and her team back to the SGC with the remains and that we get a portable generator to see if we can get this beast operational."

Jack watches in awe in what has happened in the week since the vessel was opened.

Prefabricated huts have been assembled for the team studying the vessel.

Daniel was right about the language being a derivative of ancient Greek, and now nearly every person in the SCG who could understand Greek have been rushed to this site to help Sam and Daniel unlock the vessels secrets.

Sam and Daniel approached Jack and Sam says, "Well we have worked out why they didn't return to the mothership. It appears that the shuttle that we now know is called a raptor ran out of fuel, the crew who were suffering from radiation poisoning apparently died before they could find a fuel substitute.

Luckily there was a small amount of fuel left in the main tank and a sample has been sent to the SGC.

The fuel has a strange chemical structure but it is not beyond our means to synthesise something similar.

Colonel all we need to do, is make the fuel and according to the vessels computer, once it is fuelled we could fly up to the mother ship."

General Hammond is meeting with SG-1, "Captain Carter, are you sure this is going to work?"

Carter responds, "Yes Sir. We have tested the fuel we created for the raptor and it seems to work. In fact according to the raptors own diagnostic systems our fuel works slightly better in its engines than the original fuel."

General Hammond says, "Very well the mission is approved. You will however wear fully contained space suits as Dr Fraiser is concerned by the radioactivity levels of the recovered remains."

Jack sat at the controls of the raptor.

This was the fifth time he had flown the raptor to get the feel of how it handled.

This however was the first time he'd fly it into space.

Jack was not alone in the raptor; the rest of SG-1 and half a dozen experts were coming along to see what secrets the mothership held.

The take-off was uneventfully and Jack marvelled once again at the raptors flight capabilities.

As Jack flew closer to the mothership it soon became apparent why they had not tried to help the raptor crew.

The mothership was showing multiple hull breaches and what appeared to be heavy battle damage.

As they flew into one of the large flight bays Jack was stunned.

Inside were a dozen tri-winged and engined craft along with several more raptors.

The look of the flight bays conveyed a similar appearance to the external appearance of the ship that of serious battle damage.

Jack turns to Carter and says; "Well I guess we know the answer as to why they were here. They were obviously in some sort of major battle and managed to escape and somehow ended up here.

I guess we had better explore the rest of the ship but I doubt we'll find survivors.

If that is the case then this ship is derelict and we can claim salvage rights.

So people lets get out of this raptor and let's find out what the US governments latest ship is like."

As SG-1 left the flight deck they immediately came across a body floating in the corridor. They were soon to discover that it wasn't the only one.

Daniel eventually turned to Jack and says, "This isn't a derelict Jack! This is a war grave!"

Jack nods and replies, "Yes Daniel but we can't give up this ship or what it contains.

It could be the basis for the protection of Earth"

Carter cuts in then, "It's more than that Sir. I have been looking at the ship and the more we explore the more I become sure that even if this ship is heavily damaged it might be able to be repaired. Sure it is open to space but it appears that the construction is very robust and if added to that the fact that this ship was parked in a stable orbit and there is only one conclusion that can be reached.

This ship is functional it's just that at present it is not capable of sustaining life support."

Jack nods at this and gets on the radio, "All teams report back to the raptor we're returning to the planet and then the SGC"

Back at stargate command General Hammond received SG-1 report with awe.

He thanks them for the report and tells them to make a list of everything they might need.

In Washington DC, the Joint Chiefs, Secretary of Defence and the various service secretaries listen in awe to the report General Hammond supplies.

Once his report is finished, the Secretary of Defence says, "Are you telling me General they your command has discovered a derelict space ship that is over a mile long, armed to the teeth and although heavily damaged appears to be repairable"

General Hammond replies, "Yes Sir!"

"Jesus!' mutters the Secretary of Defence, who then says, "I have to brief the President, but on my authority General take whatever you need from whatever service but make sure there is a US presence on that ship at all times."

With that said the Secretary of Defence leaves to brief the President and once he has, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs says, "What do you need George? I suspect that the stargate program is about to get a blank cheque and we'll use this to get the whole military upgraded funding not just the airforce and stargate command."

Back at Cheyenne Mountain, General Hammond is amazed at the level of support the stargate program is getting since his briefing to the Joint Chiefs.

Even Senator Kinsey has taken a step back and is fully backing the program.

In fact Senator Kinsey is pushing for the stargate program to be given its own cabinet level position albeit a secret one with of course him having the cabinet position.

As General Hammond ponders this change in Senator Kinsey's position Colonel O'Neill greets him and says, "General we have just completed the first full survey of the ship and it is amazing.

We have taken several naquadah generators to the ship that Daniel has discovered that it is called the battlestar Mercury.

Using the energy from these generators we have been able to access some of the information held in the databanks on board the ship.

We have currently retrieved over 1500 bodies from the ship with more being discovered as other compartments are investigated.

These bodies have been returned to area 51 where they are being stored for burial.

There is one other thing that I want to report.

It appears that the Viper and raptor craft that we are flying down to the planet appear to be able to fit through the stargate.

I would like you permission to disconnect the stargate here and connect up the one at area 51 so that we can transfer these vipers and half the raptors to area 51 for study."

General Hammond nods, and says, "Approved."

Thinking to himself that at least these craft should keep the Airforce Chief of staff out of his hair for a while.

The whole stargate program is now centred on the battlestar and its repair; all offworld missions are developed to produce the resources to repair the battlestar.

Jack O'Neill stands on the bridge of the Mercury and wonders who built this magnificent ship.

It is unlike any known ship and the fact that it was crewed by Greek speaking humans is another mystery.

Samantha Carter walks up to Colonel O'Neill and says; "Sir the first of the resin sealants is about to be tested.

If successful we should be able to seal the ship from space in about two months and introduce an atmosphere.

Once that is done well be able to start work on the rest of the ship to see how everything works while more permanent repairs are made to the ships hull.

Oh and we just received a message from Stargate command you are to report to the SGC immediately."

Jack says, "Thankyou Captain proceed with the testing of the sealant and report your findings immediately to the SGC.

I'll expect a full report when I return."

Colonel Jack O'Neill returns to the SGC to be met by not only General Hammond but also the Secretaries of Defence and the Airforce and the Airforce chief of Staff.

The Secretary of Defence says, "Colonel Jack O'Neill upon the order of the President of the United States of America you are here by promoted to the rank of Brigadier General.

You must now take up your position as the commanding officer of the USS Battlestar Mercury.

You are here by ordered to expedite the repair of your command for the benefit of the United States of America.

Congratulations General O'Neill."

Jack O'Neill is stunned by this announcement. Then General Hammond and the Airforce Chief of Staff place his generals' star on his shoulders.

Three weeks later at the Cheyenne Mountain complex Walter calls out, "Unscheduled offworld activation."

Noticing General Hammond approach he continues, "It's the Tok'ra IDC sir!"

Hammond orders Walter to open the Iris and escort the guest to his office.

Brigadier General Jacob Carter / Selmak notice the difference to Stargate Command straight away.

There are a lot more personnel from every branch of the military than is normally the case at stargate command.

They both wonder what has happened to cause this as they are escorted to General Hammond's office.

General Hammond greets Jacob and Selmak and asks Walter to contact SG-1 to request their return to base along with O'Neill.

Jacob and Selmak immediately become suspicious and that is the reason why they have come.

The Tau'ri has been very conspicuous with their absence.

And their only confirmed presence is more baffling as it appears that they are after a lot of resources.

Jacob says, "Ok George what's up?"

General Hammond ponders the Tok'ra's question and asks, "Before I answer any questions even in the vaguest of terms I have one for you? Have you ever heard of a space faring group of humans calling themselves the twelve colonies of Kobol or the colonials? Even it was a brief mention in the distant past?"

Jacob / Selmak looked at George Hammond but it is Selmak who replies, "No we have not! Is there a reason we should have?"

George smiles and says, "That is the million dollar question!"

Before Jacob / Selmak can respond to this response in walk Jack O'Neill and the rest of SG-1.

Jacob / Selmak raises an eyebrow when he sees Jack O'Neill has been promoted to Brigadier general.

Jacob says, "Congratulations Jack!"

Before Jacob can say anything else, General Hammond says, "Several months ago we discovered a derelict ship that was crewed by space faring humans.

The vessel was heavily damaged and none of the crew survived.

Ever since then we have been attempting to repair it and also learn what secrets it contains."

Jacob / Selmak looks at General Hammond and ask, "May we see this vessel?"

Hammond shakes his head and says, "No. It has been decided at the highest levels of government that seeing that the Tok'ra is unwilling to supply us with what they know of Goa'uld technology we too will follow this policy. The decision made by the Tok'ra high council that we have nothing to offer the Tok'ra in exchange for their knowledge of Goa'uld technology ties my hands.

This means that we will not be able to reciprocate any technological transfer until the Tok'ra High Council reverses this decision and proves that they are willing to open trade by supplying some knowledge first.

I will add that there is now an iris on the gate in question and any offworld activation that does not carry an SGC code will not open the iris."

Jacob / Selmak says, "I see. It appears that I have much to discuss with the Tok'ra High council."

After Jacob / Selmak have left, Captain Carter says, "Sir I don't like cutting the Tok'ra out like that. They might be able to help us piece together this puzzle."

Hammond sighs, "Yes I known but this decision was made from on high.

If the Tok'ra wants in, this time they are going to have give us something juicy so that it can be justified to the powers that be.

If you happen to speak to you father you might mention that the government has rethought the Tok'ra alliance and are now willing to put hosts on the table as a sweetener although they won't be like your father."

SG-1 is stunned by this development and now it was their turn to stun General Hammond.

General O'Neill says, "Sir about the Mercury, Carter here has just discovered that it has rearmament and Viper production facilities, allowing the ship to re-arm itself on extended deployments, provided the battlestar has access to raw materials.

Given what we have discovered from its database we believe that the ship is missing something in the order of 180 vipers and 20 raptors.

I would like permission to start the Viper production line as soon as all of the hull breaches have been sealed.

This way even if the battlestar takes us a year or two to repair we could still benefit immensely for the production of the vipers."

General Hammond thinks for a moment and says, "Approved. I think I will run this idea up the line to get you some more specialised technicians to help run the production line."

The Tok'ra High Council met to discuss the situation with the Tau'ri.

Amongst the Tok'ra there is considerable concern about the Tau'ri's activities.

At first the Tau'ri has cut their off world activities right back.

This is no longer the case.

Over the last month the Tau'ri had been out in force.

The small four man teams were now a thing of the past having been replaced by squad, platoon, company and even battalion level operations.

Jacob / Selmak express their concern at this development as it points to the Tau'ri becoming more militant in its operations.

The Tok'ra High Council reached a decision that the Tau'ri have to be watched more carefully.

All Tok'ra operatives are instructed to observe and report any Tau'ri operations.

It is also decided that Jacob / Selmak along with Garshaw will travel to Earth to commence negotiations with the Tau'ri.

The situation on Earth is changing rapidly with a flood of money and resources flowing into the US military and through it to Stargate Command.

George Hammond has been promoted to Lt General but this change is nothing compared to the US withdrawal from Iraq and Afghanistan,

This has raised the eyebrows of the rest of the world who have noticed an increase in the US military spending while at the same time, US military commitments are at an all time low.

Added to this a massive increase in resources imports to the USA and the conclusion is easily reached that something is definitely up.

Questions are raised in the United Nations, all of which are ignored by the US government.

Three days after a particularly fiery United Nations general assembly session, invitations are issued to the Chiefs of State of Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and strangely India.

The invitations are taken up immediately by all concerned wondering what the US government is actually doing.

Jacob / Selmak are sitting in Sam's apartment drinking beer while Sam finished preparing dinner.

After the meal Sam says, "Dad! I have been authorised to advise you that the provision of potential hosts will be made available to the Tok'ra as long as it is voluntary and that the potential hosts must be suffering incurable diseases.

Certain other conditions will have to be met as well.

Access to hosts and the ship we have found will be contingent upon these conditions along with the Tok'ra providing access to Goa'uld Technology.

Now that I have got that out of the way, how have you been since I last saw you."

At Area 51 the discovery of the Jump Drive on the raptors has caused a tremendous leap forward.

Once this ability was discovered the Americans went about visiting all the Solar systems planets even the minor ones.

Once this is done Daniel suggests that a mission be sent to Ernest's world to see if the meeting room of the alliance of four races survived.

When it is discovered that that particular room did in deed survive the storm researchers are sent to study the information stored there.

While the researchers are doing this oceanographers and marine engineers are given the task to locate the stargate on the ocean floor and organise its recovery.

If discussions go well with the invited countries national leader's bases will be established on the other planets and moons of the Solar System to defend Earth as well as being a spring board for exploration.

Viper production on the Mercury has reached maximum output.

The newly built Vipers differ considerably from the colonial design by the use of trinium and naquadah in their construction.

The production of the vipers paled into insignificance compared to the discovery of the Jump drive at area 51.

The brightest minds in physics and engineering had combined to reverse engineer the raptor jump drive.

Having functional examples of the jump drives has helped immensely.

Construction of jump drives will now be possible not only for raptor sized craft but also for large warships once production lines and manufactories are completed.

The Boeing Company bid for and won the rights for US based Viper production based purely on its excess production capability due to its acquisition of McDonnell Douglas.

With all the additional spending on the military development of space and aerospace technologies meant cuts had to be made in other areas.

The Navy bore the brunt of these cuts with all future naval vessels cut from planned construction.

Chief amongst those vessels cut were all future Carrier and submarine development programs.

The navy were not happy by this but were appeased by the promise that all future large space ships would fall under their control.

Even the Mercury might be turned over to the navy once all that is aboard it has been studied and documented.

Even with these cuts the US economy was seriously stretched.

The point had been reached where the US government could no longer afford to go it alone.

The meeting with the Chiefs of State of Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and India was designed to alleviate this burden on the US economy while sharing the expense.

Garshaw and Selmak are meeting the US President and Secretary of State for the first time.

They are left with the impression once the US President has left the meeting that the offer that was placed before them was the final one.

Access to willing hosts finally convinced them that it was probably best that they accept this offer.

The alternative of the Tau'ri going it alone was simply not acceptable to the Tok'ra.

With the technology currently in the Tau'ri's possession this could have had dire consequences.

The Goa'uld System Lords had noticed the lessening of Tau'ri interference.

They have assumed that they had scared the Tau'ri into returning to their isolation.

The Chiefs of State of Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and India are meeting in Washington DC with the US President.

They all have looks of shocked awe as the US President explained about the Stargate and their discovery of hostile aliens.

They respective national leaders start to express their anger at the US involving the Earth in a war against technologically advanced aliens when the US President shows them pictures of the Battlestar Mercury.

The US President advises the leaders of Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and India that if they keep the secret of the stargate and assist with the operation of the program they will be rewarded.

It will require them committing economically and physically their country's resources manpower and militaries like the US had to the stargate program.

In return they will have an equal share of all that is discovered.

The leaders of Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and India look at each other and the US President and then as one nod their assent.

The lure of the bounty of the stargate and the knowledge of the Mercury to be divided amongst them was too great to resist.

The US government had just offered these countries the keys for superpower status for those not already in possession of it.

India in particular wants this more then anything else.

Once a formal agreement is reached the newly formed stargate coalition moves fast.

Within weeks the second stargate at area 51 was moved to central Australia to one of the most remote locations on Earth.

This is being done for two reasons.

The first reason being security with fast access to the base is only presently available by air.

This will change as a rail link is already under construction.

The second reason for choosing central Australia was room.

With 40,000 sq kms allocated to this new base it allowed easy access to the stargate network while also providing an enormous area for training and storage.

The new base was so remote that there was little need to worry about the prying eyes of reporters.

Jacob / Selmak had provided the Tau'ri with the first examples of Goa'uld knowledge and technology.

The list of abandoned Goa'uld worlds were jumped upon by the Tau'ri as the System Lords and other minor Goa'uld are unlikely to return to a world that no longer has any use.

It doesn't take a military genius to work out that these worlds will be used as staging bases for the Tau'ri.

The provision of the shield generators was greeted with glee and they were immediately shipped off world.

Jacob / Selmak walk the decks of the Battlestar Mercury amazed that a human civilisation could develop something as large as this vessel.

The industrial and technological requirements needed to build vessels like these boggles their minds.

Daniel is reading some of the non-technical books found aboard the Mercury.

As he is browsing through some of these books he wonders just who these Lords of Kobol were.

As Daniel continues to read these books and scrolls one particular book considered one of the Colonials sacred scrolls titled the Book of Pythia jumps out at him.

As he continues to read this book he comes across a part that seems to cover some sort of trip similar to the escape from Egypt by the Israelites.

As he makes notes of this similarity he notices some symbols drawn on a map that is supposed to be the fabled lost city of the gods on Kobol.

As Daniel continues to read he recognises some of these symbols.

They are nearly identical to one of the languages on Ernest Littlefield's planet.

Daniel knows that the four languages written there were for the Ancients, the original gate builders, the Nox, the Asgard and the Furlings.

By means of elimination Daniel can dismiss the Nox, the Ancients and the Asgard all of whom SG-1 has either met or has some knowledge of.

This leaves the Furlings.

Daniel realises that this is the first evidence that the SGC has obtained of the Furlings.

Once this realisation has sunk in Daniel stands pushes he chair aside and sets off at a dead run through the decks of the Mercury looking for Jack, Sam and Teal'c.

When Daniel finally finds the other members of SG-1 he is panting for breath and gasps, "Jack! The Lords of Kobol were the Furlings!"

After this is said Daniel slumps to the floor trying to catch his breath.

The rest of SG-1 just stared at Daniel in amazement.

Later at Stargate command a meeting is underway regarding Daniel's discovery.

Sam says, "We know from the discoveries at area 51 that the raptor FTL drive works by folding space allowing the vessel to make a quantum jump much like electrons are capable of doing.

Strangely Colonial FTL jump drives have limited range due to a variety of factors mostly a strangely primitive computer technology.

Using captured Goa'uld crystal technology we have already doubled the range the raptors can jump by replacing colonial computer systems.

Area 51 believes that they might be able to double that again by replacing the current Tylium fusion reactors the colonials currently use with naquadah generators that produce far more energy from smaller reactor units."

The German and Japanese engineers then chime in, "We have been studying the Colonial reference materials regarding production and maintenance of the FTL drives. It appears that although the Colonials knew how to build these FTL drives their understanding of the principles of how they operated is limited at best.

It appears to be the same with the artificial gravity that they use"

Daniel then says, "Now that you mention it there is a passage from one of the colonial holy books that with this information makes more sense.

It says that artificial gravity and the FTL drives were gifts from the Lords of Kobol.

If this is the case the Colonials didn't develop this technology but rather copied it from their gods."

McKay then says, "That appears to explain why in out studying of this technology we seem to have a better understanding of the principles underlying the operation of this technology then the Colonials did.

At area 51 we are already developing a home grown version of the Colonial FTL drive utilising naquadah and neutronium materials that appear to have been unavailable to the colonials.

These materials appear to make the FTL jump drives more efficient and longer ranged.

In fact we have developed a 100 light year jump drive that we will be testing in a few weeks utilising modified tomahawk cruise missiles.

If successful this modified jump drives design will be suitable not only for missiles but also small vessels similar to raptors and vipers if suitable naquadah generators can be developed to supply the power needs of the drive.

General Rajid Prasad looks about him in awe.

This whole world is to be developed into a vast military base to be used for a war against alien parasites that claim to be gods.

That issue does not concern General Prasad. Not after the hostilities with Pakistan and the Taliban he has been involved in.

Still this was just one small step for his people.

Rajid had heard that the Indian government had already chosen a colony world for its burgeoning population. If he had heard correctly the selection process was already under way for those who would get to be colonists of the world.

For now General Prasad has a job to do and he intends to do it well.

Success would almost certainly allow him to move his family to the top of the colonisation list.

As he watches this amazing device called a stargate the first vipers fly from it before yet more of his division follows the vipers through.

General Prasad smiles as he thinks how lucky he is that his division was chosen to establish this base that is destined to become an army level base of operations for the Stargate coalition.

He takes one final look at the stargate and then heads towards the commander of the engineering brigade attached to his division to ensure that the hangers for the vipers are constructed first.

After all the vipers are valuable state assets and expensive to replace while his troops although they would be sadly missed are easier to come by.

At the first formal meeting of the Stargate coalition the new ambassadors stare in awe at the stargate.

These professional politicians have all been chosen for one reason by their respective countries. Anonymity!

They were specifically chosen for their low profiles so that they could travel around the world or even off world for meetings and inspections without drawing too much attention to their frequent disappearances.

Each one of these people's loyalties to their countries was beyond doubt.

They were all very much aware of the opportunity that had been presented to them.

This opportunity would eventually catapult them into positions of great wealth and power that were undreamed of by despots of the past.

These men and women would represent their countries and the planet Earth.

As they watch the Stargate at the Cheyenne Mountain complex in walk General Hammond and SG-1 to begin their first briefing on what has transpired since the discovery of the stargate.

The first report they received was about the discovery and repair of the Battlestar Mercury. They were advised that the repairs were going much slower then originally planned.

As such the estimated repair time for the Mercury had stretched from the original one to two years to five to seven years due to a lack of skills in working in a weightless vacuum and having little or no orbital support infrastructure.

This last issue was already being addressed on all Earth controlled worlds.

The next report was the development of a type of orbital heavy lift platform and a military frigate version of the same design.

The coalition ambassadors were also advised that development of destroyer and cruiser sized vessels were well under way utilising the Tok'ra supplied Goa'uld technology along with Earth and Colonial designs.

The ambassadors were warned that these vessels were at least two to three years from construction but when it was commenced there would be stockpiles of resources for all member nations to construct their own ships to these designs.

Daniel has finally managed to return to Ernest's planet.

As he steps out of the raptor he is stunned to see the stargate being dragged up the cliff face by several large winches.

Noticing Daniel's stare an engineer says, "This was our second task after carving a new entry point into the meeting place of the four races.

I'm informed that apparently even after being on the sea floor the stargate will still operate once a power source and control system is hooked up.

If what I've been told is correct the stargate should be operational in 48 hours."

Daniel steps into the room for the first time in a couple of years.

He is experiencing a sense oh deja vu as he is greeted by Ernest Littlefield.

Ernest smiles at Daniel and says, "Catherine and I are both here now.

So much for our quiet retirement, the Airforce drafted me to be curator of this facility because of my long association with this place.

Catherine came along to help out.

Come now Daniel, I believe you are interested in the forth set of writings and any information this place might contain about the Furlings and their activities."

Daniel's research at Ernest's planet did not shed any light on the Colonials as the last reference at the site predates the Colonials exodus from Kobol.

Daniel's interest in the Furlings and through it the SGC's did bear some fruit as some dedicated researchers were allocated to study the Furlings and any information about them or their technology in further detail that might be mentioned in the databases.

The Furling project team was also moved up the priority list as the Nox and the Asgard have shown a disinterest in helping the humans.

The current priorities stand at the Ancients, the Furlings, the Asgard and then the Nox.

Colonel Ivan Kerov, leader of SG-47 steps out of the wormhole into a room filled with strange alien technology.

Ivan smiles realising that he has hit the mother load.

Ivan is sure that they will be richly rewarded by the Russian government and the Stargate coalition for their discovery of this bounty.

He turns to his team and orders them to remove everything from the facility regardless of size or perceived importance.

Before they can get the first item through the stargate an old man appears demanding to know who they are and orders them to leave.

Colonel Kerov considers just shooting the man and taking the technology.

The old man however notices Corporal Petranova holding the handles of the mind transfer device.

Seeing an opportunity the old man rushes over to the other side of the device.

Suddenly there appears to be an electrical discharge and the old man collapses.

Colonel Kerov runs up to Corporal Petranova and asks, "Katerina are you all right?"

Ma'chello replies, "Yes I'm fine."

The Colonel then orders his troops to continue removing the technology after the old man had been sent to the infirmary.

Ma'chello is not happy with his situation.

The age of his former body made him act rashly and he hadn't considered that the soldier he had swapped bodies with was a woman.

All these troops looked the same to Ma'chello under their body armor and helmets.

Now he was cut off from the mind transfer device and he was restricted to a military base of some kind.

Ma'chello thinks to himself that he just has to bide his time before he can swap into a more appropriate body.

After all things couldn't get any worse than they already are.

As Ma'chello ponders this there is a knock at the door.

Ma'chello calls out, "Enter!"

Teal'c and the rest of the party are greeted as they step out of the Stargate by the base commander, Marshal Victor Putin, a cousin to the current head of the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation or FSB.

Jack has advised Teal'c that this man is very well connected.

Teal'c along with the Stargate Coalition ambassadors and General Hammond are immediately taken to the infirmary.

Teal'c takes one look at the unconscious man and says, "If I am not mistaken this man is Ma'chello one of the most hunted enemies of the Goa'uld.

He created technology to fight the Goa'uld.

He was betrayed and turned over to the System Lords. Eager to extract the technological knowledge within him, the Goa'uld immediately began torturing him, than scheduled his implantation to become a host so his knowledge was not lost. However, before the procedure, he managed to kill several Jaffa and escape. His struggle became only more desperate, and he continued to fight against the Goa'uld, despite the loss of everyone he had ever known.

One of my first missions as First prime of Apophis was to hunt for this man.

As Teal'c says this the old man's eyes open and Teal'c leans over and asks, "Are you the one known a Ma'chello?"

The old man blinks and says, "No! I'm Corporal Katerina Petranova!"

After this is said the old man drops back into a coma.

Wondering what the hell is going on Marshal Putin and the Stargate Coalition party hear a woman's scream from the enlisted personnel's sleeping quarters and the sound of running feet.

As the party reaches the enlisted quarters Colonel Kerov staggers out of the quarters of Katerina Petranova with blood dripping from the side of his face.

Seeing the other dignitaries and his commanding officer in the hallway Colonel Kerov says, "I just went to make sure Katerina was all right.

When I kissed her she hit me with a lamp and ran off.

I don't know what has gotten into her she was Ok with our relationship two days ago."

Marshall Putin immediately walks over to a phone and orders Corporal Katerina Petranova's arrest.

Once this is done Marshal Putin turns to Colonel Kerov and says, "We believe that that was not Corporal Petranova, Colonel.

We think it is actually someone called Ma'chello.

Don't worry we'll get to the end of this matter one way or another.

Then Colonel Kerov we'll have a talk about fraternising with the troops under your command."

Colonel Kerov just nods realising that he is in for serious arse chewing once this Ma'chello is dealt with.

Ma'chello is running.

His cover is definitely blown.

He realises that he should have just let the colonel have his way with this body.

Ma'chello just reacted and struck out as he had never been in the position of being a woman in a relationship and the thought of a man touching him was revolting.

When the colonel touched one of the breasts of this body he just reacted and struck out.

Now the alarm has been raised and the base will probably be locked down for a room by room search.

Ma'chello decides that he can't hide so maybe he can cut a deal.

With this thought he turns the corner and walks straight into a patrol.

Before he can say anything he is stung by something followed by an electric shock and collapses to the ground.

Ma'chello woke to find himself in bed.

He tried to lift his arms only to find that belts securing him to the bed were restraining them.

As he examined the bed he noticed that his clothes had been removed and had been replaced by some sort of gown.

It was then that Ma'chello discovered that it was not just his arms being restrained.

Hi legs and torso were similarly restrained preventing any real movement.

Ma'chello hears somebody speaking in a strange language and then he hears, "So you are awake at last.

You had better be able to reverse what you have done friend.

Katerina's comrades want her back in her own body.

They don't particularly care how painful it might be to you to achieve this."

A few hours later Ma'chello woke to be in the presence of another woman.

Captain Samantha Carter smiles at Ma'chello and asks about how the mind transfer machine works.

She listens as Ma'chello explains in detail hoping his cooperation might buy him a chance to plead his case.

After Sam has taken in Ma'chello's explanation she says, "So neural imprinting is one way. So if I have the principle of this process correct then to rectify this issue would require us to introduce one or more hosts to the circle so that each intellect has a different mind to imprint over.

So if I have the theory correct and if we found a new volunteer to swap bodies with you, then they could swap with Corporal Petranova and return her to her original body.

That is if my conceptualisation of the process is correct."

Ma'chello replies mournfully, "Yes!" Knowing that he is probably going to end up back in his dying body.

Captain Samantha Carter reports her findings to Marshal Putin and the Stargate Coalition ambassadors.

After she is finished they quiz her for a while and ask her to stay to clarify their deliberations before letting her return to the Mercury.

Marshal Putin says, "So if we do as Captain Carter suggests we will get Corporal Petranova back but lose a brilliant man who has fought the Goa'uld all his life.

Am I correct in this assumption captain?"

Sam replies, "Yes! Unfortunately anybody being impressed into Ma'chello's body will die unless you can find somebody willing to die in Ma'chello's place.

It is a pity really just think of the brilliant minds we could save and others destined to die like Professor Hawking for example if we didn't take into consideration basic human rights.

This machine is a body-snatching machine where instead of a Goa'uld symbiote taking control of a host's body you are swapping the bodies of the individual intellects."

After Captain Carter has answered the questions she is release to return to the battlestar Mercury.

Once Sam has left the meeting Marshal Putin says, "So all we have to do to keep Ma'chello is find to find him a healthy body to occupy.

I think that can be arranged. I'll just have a word with my cousin."

The British Stargate Coalition ambassador coughs and then says, "While you are speaking to Chairman Putin could you make that a few healthy bodies.

After all I doubt that Professor Hawking is the only old or dying scientist that could do with a new body, for the greater good of the Earth and mankind of course."

Ma'chello was brought before the Marshall and the stargate coalition ambassadors.

When he was seated he was asked, "If we were to provide you with an appropriate body Ma'chello would you be willing to work with us to use your knowledge to help us destroy the Goa'uld?"

Ma'chello looks at the men and women seated at the table before him, and senses the danger and ambition radiating from them.

Still if he is useful to them he just might be able to gain enough trust to buy his freedom.

Ma'chello looks at Marshall Putin and the Stargate coalition ambassadors and says, "Yes I will with every fibre of my existence." The men and women smile and Marshal Putin says, "Now that we are agreed lets get the show on the road."

Ma'chello liked his new body he liked the fact that the former owner had been a pederast and child killer who had died in his old body even more.

Justice had been done and it proved to Ma'chello that fate does indeed love a jest.

Unfortunately this also made Ma'chello's new body a known convicted criminal who could be returned to prison at the whim of the Tau'ri.

Ma'chello had a grudging respect for Marshal Putin, bastard that he is.

He had told Ma'chello that he could walk free tomorrow in Moscow if he wanted to.

It wasn't until Ma'chello learned of the crimes the former owner of the body had committed in it and where those crimes had been committed did Ma'chello realise the hold these Russia Tau'ri had on him.

If he were to be released or escape from his research facility outside of Moscow, the Russian locals would probably tear him to pieces.

All the locals seemed to knowwhat the former owner of the body has done thanks to the use of modern media.

Ma'chello looks over to his military aide, Sergeant Katerina Petranova.

She held Ma'chello in complete disdain and would probably let the locals rip him apart while cheering them on.

Ma'chello remembers a saying from Dr Daniel Jackson after he had interviewed him, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." How right that saying is thinks Ma'chello.

Ma'chello looks over his current research project and says, "Sergeant Petranova could you please contact Colonel Kerov and Marshal Putin and advise them I'm ready for laboratory testing.

Could they please arrange for test subjects to taken to the off world testing facility."

Ma'chello liked the paranoia of these Russians and the Tau'ri in general.

The testing facility was in a subterranean building on an airless moon accessible only by ring transporters.

Sergeant Petranova smiles at the mention of her fiance.

She then turns and heads to the communications facilities to contact Ivan and Marshal Putin.

Colonel Ivan Kerov was sure that Marshal Putin was punishing him for falling in love with Katerina.

Not only was he at the beck and call of Ma'chello but the Marshal had also arranged for his team to escort every science group wanting to study ruins or anything else of interest to them.

None of his original team was with him now all had been promoted even Katerina all except him.

His new team seemed to consist of every failure, incompetent or just plain stupid troops under Marshal Putin's command even the good ones had somehow managed to piss the Marshal off.

In the Russian SGC division his command was referred to the penal brigade after the units used in the Soviet Union during the Great Patriotic War.

These units were made up of criminals and the politically unreliable whose sole function was to walk in front of the real troops to draw the Nazis fire and get them to give their positions away.

The only good point of this posting was that he at least he got to see Katerina regularly.

He needed to discover something juicy to get back into the marshal's good books.

Perhaps this expedition headed by Captain Samantha Carter and Dr Daniel Jackson will get him back into front line service again.

Daniel and Samantha had separate responsibilities on this mission.

Sam was to conduct the negotiations with Pangaran government while Daniel was to help with the translations at the ancient Goa'uld temple.

Teal'c would liaise between the two of them.

At the initial meeting the Pangarans seemed desperate to travel to Goa'uld home worlds.

Their explanations as to why they wanted to go to these particular worlds seemed vague to Sam.

Even the tretonin sample that had been provided to her as a sign of good faith seemed too good to be true.

Sam got the distinct impression that the Pangarans were hiding something and not being entirely honest.

Sam was very suspicious of their motives for wanting to know how to use the stargate.

At the temple Daniel is in archaeological heaven.

As he walks from one panel to another he notices a certain symbol and stops.

Why is the symbol for Ra doing on this mosaic?

As Daniel continues to translate he realises that this world once belonged to Ra.

Daniel remembers another passage and as he walks over to it he mutters to himself

As he translates aloud Colonel Kerov enters the temple to ask if there is any thing Daniel needs he heard Daniel say, "Imprisoned here is the traitor Egeria, to suffer for all time for her betrayal of the System Lords."

Daniel suddenly realises that the ancient tomb was for Egeria, betrayer of the Goa'uld, whom Ra sentenced to eternal suffering 2,000 years ago. The Pangarans have a Goa'uld queen but the queen is not actually a Goa'uld, but rather the founder and mother of the Tok'ra.

Daniel quickly contacts Sam as to what he has discovered.

Colonel Kerov having overheard Daniel sends one of his men back to base to report to Marshal Putin and with a special request.

Daniel and Sam have finally gotten the Pangaran First Minister, Dollen to admit that they have the Goa'uld queen and her symbiotes are the source of the tretonin.

Dollen adds that even if the queen were this Egeria, it would not be released unless replaced.

As Sam and Daniel argue with Dollen insisting that Egeria be released as she is a sentient being and the Queen of the Tok'ra one of Earth's Allies and perhaps the only ones at present who could possibly help the Pangarans over come the side effects with tretonin.

Daniel then says, "Once the Tok'ra learnt that Egeria is alive, they will do anything to gain her return."

As Daniel draws a breath to continue his argument, Dollen enquires, "You haven't informed them that this Egeria is here have you?"

Captain Carter then interjects and says, "No! We have only just learnt of this ourselves but we are obliged under treaty to inform the Tok'ra of any discoveries or information that might effect them."

After Sam has finished saying this Commander Tegar informs the First Minister that an incursion has occurred at the tretonin production facility and that none of the guards or staff is answering any communications after the initial alert.

Colonel Kerov speaks to the Spetsnaz commandoes and says, "Marshal Putin has ordered the retrieval the Tok'ra Queen Egeria and wants her alive. Use the zat'ni'katels on everybody at the facility.

Non lethal force is preferred but if the Pangarans resist then deadly force is authorised."

He the turns to the one woman standing next to him and says, "Valentina, you understand that you volunteered to be the host for Egeria. Your mission as host is the most important."

Colonel Kerov then continues to the rest of his forces, "The Pangarans are expendable Egeria is not.

Once blending takes place Valentina and Egeria must be protected at all costs.

The Indians and British have committed a division's worth of Ghurkhas to assist us.

The will arrive shortly, but Egeria must be retrieved Now!"

With this said Colonel Kerov leads his team less the guides for the Ghurkhas and the Spetsnaz commandoes set off to retrieve Egeria."

Kerov watches as his forces take control of the facility.

The Pangarans are overwhelmed by the brutality of his attack.

Now he watches as Valentina approaches the tank containing Egeria.

Egeria turns and watches the approaching woman.

Valentina stops before it and after removing the cover says, "Egeria, I have volunteered to be your host, come we must act quickly before the Pangarans can arrive in force in an attempt to stop us."

Before Colonel Kerov's eyes a snake like symbiote leaps from the tank and enters Valentina's mouth.

Valentina's eyes glow briefly before she collapses to the ground unconscious.

Sam, Daniel and the Pangarans were all incensed by the time they arrived at the tretonin production facility

Once there they found a tense stand off between the Pangaran military and the Earth forces.

As Colonel Kerov and a Sikh general were patrolling the parameter of the facility keeping tight control on the thousands of Earth troops preventing the Pangarans from entering the facility.

Captain Carter shouts at Colonel Kerov, "Colonel! What in the hell is going on here? We were trying to resolve this matter diplomatically!"

Kerov smiles at Captain Carter and replies deliberately using her lower rank. "Sorry Captain! You were overruled from above.

It was decided that Egeria was too important to the Earth as a bargaining chip with the Tok'ra for their very survival to allow the Pangarans to blackmail us.

We will help the Pangarans get a new queen, if that is their wish but we will accept no interference in this mission.

As we speak another division is securing the stargate.

Unless the Pangarans wish to fight a full scale war with us over Egeria, I suggest that they stand down their military and let us take Egeria to safety."

Sam, Daniel and the Pangarans are left speechless by this threat that becomes all too real when a couple of squadron's worth of vipers fly overhead.

Looking at the Pangaran military commander, Commander Tegar watched the Vipers fly past Colonel Kerov says, "Commander Tegar, they are amazing craft are they not, and capable of flying through a stargate.

If a suitable approach were to be made to our Stargate coalition, then Pangar could have some Vipers of their own as well."

Commander Tegar smiles and says, "You'll still help us acquire a new Goa'uld queen?"

Colonel Kerov replies, "Yes! If that is your wish"

Commander Tegar looks at First Minister Dollen who nods his assent.

With this agreement reached Egeria walked out of the production facility experiencing the out doors for the first time in millennia before she is surrounded by Ghurkhas who escort her to the stargate and freedom.

Egeria is having a rest for the first time in decades.

Yet she knows that her natural span is nearly up.

These Tau'ri have been very accommodating towards her yet they have not yet let her speak to her children, the Tok'ra.

Politics! It was the same with the Goa'uld System Lords as it is with the Tau'ri.

Egeria is not too concerned as the Tau'ri had told her that the Tok'ra are desperate to get her back.

Egeria picks up a phone and dials a number, and then says, "Marshal Putin, I have decided to take up your generous offer.

If the facilities could be prepared, I will spawn a new Tok'ra queen and other symbiotes to renew the Tok'ra numbers.

Selmak and Garshaw of Belote are incensed when they learn that Egeria is alive and in the protective custody of the Tau'ri.

Their demands for her immediate release fall on the deaf ears of the Tau'ri.

The Stargate Coalition ambassadors state that Egeria is not a prisoner but rather a guest who is having a holiday after her long ordeal.

The ambassadors believe that their requests for a fertile young Goa'uld queen and all the technology available to the Tok'ra is a small price to pay

This is doubly so particularly when you take into account that Egeria has decided to spawn a new Tok'ra queen and a swarm of Tok'ra symbiotes all of whom will be provided with willing hosts.

Finally the Tok'ra agreed with bad grace but insist on one condition.

Garshaw of Belote will take a new host that the Tau'ri will provide and her host Yosuuf will become Egeria's to allow her to be updated with all the knowledge and achievements of the Tok'ra since her imprisonment.

The Stargate Coalition Ambassadors agree to this condition.

After all compromise is a necessary tool of diplomacy.

Egeria meets with Garshaw and Selmak and speaks with them about their suggestion.

"I don't know if this is for the best Garshaw. A blending with Yosuuf will give me the updated knowledge of the Tok'ra but at enormous risk as I am very weak.

Your host, Yosuuf must understand that even with the help I have received from the Tau'ri, I may not survive another blending.

Is this a risk that you the Tok'ra and Yosuuf are willing to take?

I am very old and I am nearing the end of my natural span.

Yosuuf needs to understand that with the stresses of the spawning I might die before I can exit her body.

Is Yosuuf ready and willing to die with me should that event occur?"

Yosuuf speaks for the first time, "Egeria, I too am Tok'ra in a way. I have served as host to Garshaw of Belote for most of my life. I am willing to take any risk to further the cause of the Tok'ra."

Egeria replies, "So be it then. My host Valentina is unhappy with the situation but is willing to go along with it as long as she gets to be the host for the new queen.

I have already spoked to Teal'c and Bra'tac and they have agreed along with all the Jaffa resistance to carry the Tok'ra symbiotes to maturity ensuring far better survival rates during the blending.

Let us prepare for the times ahead.

With new Tok'ra in our ranks and with the Tau'ri's assistance we may very well see the end of the reign of the System Lords.

I just hope that I can live long enough to see the fall of the System Lords."

The newly promoted Major Samantha Carter runs up to General O'Neill and says, "Sir! We have a problem! I have been studying the log entries on the Mercury. The reason why it took so much damage in the battle wasn't because of overwhelming forces as we had originally thought.

Somebody placed a back door kill switch that was built into all the colonial operating systems to disabled the Mercury.

This is the same system we've been copying for use in our viper and raptor copies as well as our proposed frigates.

Our ships now have the same flaws that destroyed the Colonials."

Jack looks at Sam and says, "Shit! Can the back door be removed?"

Sam nods and says; "I think so!"

Jack replies, "Then do it now! And I will report this issue to stargate command."

The news of the back door kill program sent tremors through the Stargate Coalition and to prevent this from recurring it was decided to place an entirely Earth designed operating system on flying craft and ships.

As this required a major overhaul it was also decided that the Mercury's hardware would be upgraded to the latest crystal based technology that was only just being deployed for use by the Stargate Coalition members.

The rest of the Earth was starting to discover that something strange was happening.

The United States of America, Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and India have all seemed to form some type alliance.

All are using new jet fighters unlike any seen before.

As with the United States two years before the UN made demands to know what was going on.

The general assembly got no answer as three veto-carrying members all exercised their prerogative and voted down the UN resolutions demanding answers.

China had used their spies but even the information they got back wasn't understandable.

The counties of the United States of America, Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and India were going through a technological boom the likes of which the Earth had never seen.

Add in the fact of these countries strange behaviours of the last couple of years seemed to indicate that something big was happening.

One Colonel in the MSS who specialised in industrial espionage speculated that perhaps that these countries had created the next computer evolution that was over due.

Another strange fact was India's reducing population.

China had enforced a strict one-child policy to reduce it population yet the Indian's hadn't done any such thing.

Yet by all indications nearly 50 million Indians had disappeared.

Even those who had disappeared were strange.

Military disappearances could be for a number of reasons, but engineers are valuable state assets and a sizeable number of India's best had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

What was even stranger was the disappearance of whole villages of peasant farmers who had no real value to a modern country.

This was just India.

As far as China's spies had found of similar disappearances that were happening in all the countries of this new trading block.

China's spies were given instructions to flood the counties of this new alliance with assets to find out what was actually going on.

The Chinese military was particularly concerned, as its enemies seemed to have developed new hypersonic aircraft that China simply could not compete with.

The leaders of the Stargate Coalition members of the United States of America, Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and India are meeting to discuss the latest actions in the United Nations.

The German leader spoke and said, "We have to consider the possibility that the secret can't be maintained for much longer.

We have all selected colony worlds and have sent segments of our populations off to them to prepare for full colonisation.

The time is rapidly approaching when we won't be able to hide our expenditures in money, resources and manpower.

We have reached the proverbial Rubicon.

Soon either we will have to disclose the stargate or have it disclosed for us.

We all have enemies and adversaries that will not like what we have done.

Financially we are staring at the abyss.

The EU itself is on the verge of financial collapse. My country, Germany had traditionally been a saving nation that brought the bonds issued by other EU states.

We haven't done this for two years and cracks are starting to form, as spenders have to offer ever-increasing rates to attract investment.

The world is looking at a possible depression, not that it will effect our nations too greatly as we have other assets to fall back on.

We need to disclose what we have been doing and let the other nations of the world in on the deal or we could be facing another world war.

One that has the potential to devastate the Earth, we will be safe on our new worlds.

We all have been moving people, equipment and resources to the new colonies.

If push comes to shove we could save the majority of our peoples if we have a few days notice thanks to the ring platform network.

But what do we do with the rest of Humanity?

Let then die in Armageddon because of the follies of the few.

Germany votes for disclosure but I suggest before we do disclose the stargate that we ramp up our colonisation programs.

Admiral William Adama ponders the situation the fleet has found itself in.

The two years crossing the great abyss has been hard but they had finally managed to lose the cylons.

The admiral ponders what might have been as he remembers that last contact.

It happened during a scheduled meeting of the Quorum of Twelve.

For some reason unknown to Admiral Adama Colonial One didn't jump with the rest of the fleet and was destroyed by the massed attack by the cylon raiders before his eyes.

With the loss of the entire government Admiral Adama declared martial law and ordered the fleet to enter the abyss.

Their instruments were nearly useless; all the fleet could do was jump in a straight line.

Now two years later they had immerged in an unknown location.

Strangely however the constellations found in the temple of Athena on Kobol looks similar to the temples depictions instead of those known to the colonies.

That was the good news.

The bad news was that the fleet found itself in a system with one world that might have sustained life once but not now.

Still with half the ships of the fleet in need of major repairs, Admiral Adama had no choice but to make the best of a bad situation.

The planet had a little water and while looking for a place to settle for a short time while repairs were made a town was discovered.

This town was long abandoned but the stone buildings were sturdy enough for the majority of the colonial survivors to live in.

Admiral Adama reads the report again and wonders of the purpose of the metal ring with the strange symbols on it mean.

A pedestal in front of the ring had similar symbols on it.

It didn't take a scientific genius that they no longer had to determine that the pedestal was damaged.

The hole in the central red crystal was evident for all to see.

Still this world would do for now, while repairs were made and new deposits Tylium located to fuel the fleets near non-existent stocks.

As the Admiral orders the fleet to make preparations to land and settle this world he orders the raptors to start surveying nearby systems for more suitable worlds for colonisation or mineral exploitation.

Admiral Adama wonders who originally built the town and that mysterious metal ring but for now he had the needs of his people to see to and the fleet to repair.

General Ben Croft watches as the stargate disengages.

Bunyip base had just got rid of the latest Indian colonists and their supplies.

As he watches the technicians prepare to disconnect the stargate, Sergeant Kelly shouts, "Unscheduled off world activation, No IDC!"

General Croft shouts, "Can we disconnect?"

Sergeant Kelly responds, "To late!"

As the wormhole stabilises General Croft watches the security troops swoop into action.

At first nothing happens then a man steps out of the stargate and into the front of a lot of guns.

Klar sees a lot of weapons pointing in his directions and raises his arms in what he hopes is the universal sign of surrender.

He then shouts, "I come in peace. My people are under attack and need assistance."

General Croft swears and orders Sergeant Kelly to contact Australia's Stargate coalition ambassador.

He then says, "Come with me, but first you must contact your people and tell them to send no one else.

You're a very lucky man. Three minutes later and that stargate would have been disconnected. Then you would have been smashed like a bug on a windshield when you impacted the closed iris."

Klar is isolated from the rest of the base.

He is provided a room with no windows and a thick metal door.

He realises that he is in a prison cell.

Still it could be worse the food he has been provided is the best he has had in years.

Now all he has to do is to wait for the contact specialist to arrive so that he can follow Alar's instructions to lay the groundwork for negotiations.

Alar steps through the stargate to the human home world, where Klar and three ambassadors representing the Earth greet him.

Alar makes a quick evaluation of the building that contains the stargate to try to determine what these humans level of technology is.

His quick evaluation indicated to Alar that these Earthers have a strange mix of primitive and advanced technology

After being introduced to the Ambassadors for Australia, Germany and Russia representing the Stargate coalition, Alar and Klar are escorted to a conference room where refreshment are provided before negotiations begin.

After a lot of small talk designed to get more background on the Eurondans, Alar comes straight to the point.

"Gentlemen! My people are desperate; we are fighting a war that will not end.

To tell you the truth my people are slowly losing this war and our resources are nearly depleted. To put it simply we need help!"

The Australian ambassador Douglas Whiting replies, "Mr Adar, we are at war ourselves and we would be hard pressed to assist you in any meaningful way militarily."

Alar then interjects, "Mr Ambassador, while we would welcome military assistance our greatest needs are resources.

Our controlled fusion reactors are desperately low on deuterium fuel and because of this we have had to have our shield generators set to minimum output. If we can not get more deuterium fuel, we will eventually be overwhelmed."

Alar stops when the ambassador's mutter about the mention of controlled fusion reactors.

Picking these comments up Alar says, "I take it then that you do not possess controlled fusion reactors?

If we were to enter into an alliance or even a simple trade agreement, we would willingly trade any of our knowledge for the resources to stave off defeat and possibly even strike back at our enemies."

Douglas Whiting replies, "Thank you Mr Alar. My associates and I will discuss this matter and we will provide you with an answer shortly."

After the Eurondans have been escorted from the room Douglas Whiting says, 'Well, he's full of shit!

He painted for us the brightest possible picture of his people while telling us precious little about how the war came about or even whom the Eurondans are fighting.

Still we can not let this opportunity slip. The Eurondans are desperate and will probably give us anything we want.

I suggest we give the Eurondans a provisional yes and supply them with humanitarian aid while sending a SG team to investigate the Eurondans more thoroughly.

The SG team can then determine just how desperate the Eurondans are and what we could possibly wring out of them.

The deuterium heavy water will not be a problem.

It will be good to put the Snowy River Hydroelectric Scheme to use for the purpose for which it was originally built."

SG-241 prepares to leave under the command of Major Bruce Smith, formally of the Australian SAS. Major Smith is experiencing his first command of a SG team

He watches as his team prepares the humanitarian supplies.

Over half the supplies are heavy water for the Eurondans deuterium-fuelled controlled fusion reactors.

Major Smith thinks that if the Eurondans are willing to help earth develop deuterium-fuelled controlled fusion reactors, then the supply of heavy water being delivered today will be nothing more then a drop in the ocean. Major Smith smiles at the pun and then looks over at Alar and Klar pacing nervously while waiting to return to Euronda.

Everybody on Bunyip base has reservations about the Eurondans.

Their reaction to the local aboriginal workers employed for general maintenance and upkeep of the base, was one of revulsion.

The major had heard an enlisted man make a derogatory comment about the aborigines in the Eurondans presence saying "those bloody Abo's can't do anything right!"

The major was preparing to chew the corporal out when he saw the look of approval on the faces of the Eurondans.

The major made a mental note to report the corporal when he returns.

As Major Smith steps out of the stargate his team are greeted with drawn weapons.

Strange, thinks the Major as these Eurondans were informed that we were coming.

A woman approaches Alar and says, "Come! Quickly! A raid is in progress."

As she says this, the tunnel shakes with a powerful explosion.

As they make their way safely out of the tunnels she turns to Alar and asks, "Is this all the deuterium-fuel they brought?"

Alar responds, "We must prove ourselves trust worthy to them."

Major Bruce Smith interjects, "This is all we had on hand for immediate shipment. A great deal more is being produced and will be shipped."

Major Smith left out the part if they have anything suitable to trade the message was however received loud and clear by the Eurondans.

The last three months have been good for the Eurondans and the Stargate coalition.

Information relating to the development, design and operation of deuterium-fuelled controlled fusion reactors, shield generators, unmanned aero fighters and direct neural interfaces helped the Stargate Coalition consolidate their position.

For the Eurondans the deuterium-fuel, food and resources have turned the tide of the war.

The Eurondans enemy the so-called breeders have suffered heavy losses and have lessened their attacks on Eurondan positions.

Still the Eurondans have problems.

They simply lack the manpower to drive the Breeders back.

Appeals to the Stargate coalition by the Eurondans for troops to help drive the Breeders back have fallen on deaf ears as the Stargate Coalition have other issues to deal with than fighting a war that has no relevance to them.

China's spies have finally found evidence of what the Stargate Coalition countries have been up to.

The Chinese don't know what a Stargate is but they know that there are two of them.

One of these stargates is in Australia and another in the United States of America.

Once, China wouldn't have hesitated about invading Australia to gain possession of this so called stargate.

However now Australia is far too strong for China to take on alone due to those strange hypersonic aerofighters that they possess, galling as it is to China's hierarchy.

Instead China has called for an extraordinary meeting of the United Nations general assembly and the Security Council about what they have discovered.

If China can't have a stargate then it will make sure that the stargates are accessible to all or this so called Stargate Coalition will find themselves embargoed by the United Nations.

With issues of who controlled the Stargates coming to a head the Stargate Coalition took measures to protect their colony worlds.

Together they put on a show of force by unilaterally withdrawing from all United Nations treaties. These including those associated with claims of possession on non-terrestrial bodies and all other treaties including the nuclear non-proliferation treaty and space bases weapons treaty to increase the heat on the United Nations itself.

With the United Nations distracted by the debate over the withdrawal of the United States of America, Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Australia and India from all United Nations Treaties and the threat of withdrawal from the United Nations it self.

The Stargate Coalition was free to speed up their colonisation programs.

With China and other countries causing trouble at the United Nations, the Stargate Coalition decided to protect the world where the four great races met.

They encouraged Ernest Littlefield to claim squatter rights on this world.

International lawyers specialising in possession claims were brought into the loop and they agreed that under current accepted international law Ernest does have squatter's rights to this world.

The fifty years he spent on it with nobody contesting his possession of the world before being removed by the US airforce is enough for him to formally own the world.

Ernest Littlefield and his wife Catherine Langford-Littlefield become the first individuals to own their own world.

In years to come Ernest's planet would become one of the pre-eminent Universities in Earth's sphere of influence.

Dr Daniel Jackson leads a Stargate Coalition strike force to free a group of captured Abydonians, including Kasuf, Sha're's father.

They quickly discover that the Abydonians' captor is the Goa'uld Amonet, the bride of Apophis, who has possessed the body of Daniel's wife, Sha're.

While the majority of the Stargate Coalition forces frees the Abydonians and battles the Jaffa forces, Daniel pursues Amonet along with an elite unit of Ghurkhas back to her base.

Daniel foolishly followed her into her tent.

He tries to speak with his wife, but quickly finds himself on his knees at the receiving end of a Goa'uld hand device.

Major Rambahadur Limbu VC, MVO of the Royal Gurkha Rifles (RGR) sees Daniel enter the tent.

Major Rambahadur Limbu who has only recently been brought out of retirement by the British government shakes his head at Dr Jackson entering through the front entrance.

He and his team decide to enter from the rear using their Kukri's to slash open the tent.

Seeing the mortal danger Daniel is in, Major Rambahadur Limbu fires his taser, sending Amonet and Sha're into tremors on the ground. Daniel crawls over to Sha're and squeezes her hand. Sha're smiles at Daniel as the electric shock has given her temporary control of her body. Major Rambahadur Limbu VC, MVO then orders Sha're stripped of all the Goa'uld equipment, tied up and gagged to prevent the Goa'uld jumping bodies. They tell Dr Daniel Jackson that his wife will be taken to the main British military off world base where Amonet will be offered the choice to leave Sha're or be taken though the stargate to Cimmeria to face Thor's hammer.

Amonet is in a quandary.

These Tau'ri are different now than what they were before.

They have endlessly interrogated her for information on what the System Lords are currently doing.

Now they have all the information that she can provide they have offered Amonet a choice leave Sha're's body willingly and be placed into a stasis jar or be taken to the protected planet of Cimmeria and face Thor's Hammer.

Amonet finally decides that it is better to be alive in a stasis jar then killed by Asgard technology and leaves Sha're's body.

Sha're will be provided with tretonin with the doses gradually being decreased to allow her natural immune system to reassert itself.

Once Amonet has left Sha're, Daniel rushes to hug his wife who cries over what she was forced to endure by the Goa'uld symbiote.

Sha're is then taken to the infirmary for a check up before being questioned to determine whether Amonet had told the truth before beginning therapy for her ordeal.

One of the specialists approached the newly promoted Brigadier Robert Lamont Kirkland OBE and asks what they are to do with the stasis jar containing Amonet.

Brigadier Kirkland ponders this for a moment when the British Stargate Coalition Ambassador Sir Nigel Elton Sheinwald, KCMG says, "The Pangarans are always looking for Goa'uld queens let give her to them. That way they will owe us a favour that we can call in, in the future."

So it came to past that Amonet found herself in a glass tank being forced to breed symbiotes for humans. Amonet is fuming in her tank and thinks to herself that those British Tau'ri are right bastards.

Professor Stephen Hawking is enjoying his new body.

He runs his new hand over his former nurse Elaine's pert breast and smiles at her sleepy sigh.

Today will be his first day back at work since his body swap, his first day back at work on Great Britain's colony world at that.

Professor Hawking wonders what the world will think when disclosure happens and most of their theories are proved to be incorrect.

He stretches and gets out of bed then he smiles and thinks I'll just have to develop new theories that haven't been disproved.

Daniel and Sha're, are moving into their new house on Abydos.

Abydos has been declared a restricted world under the protection of the Stargate Coalition for the exclusive use of the Abydonians.

Only those invited by the Abydonian leadership are allowed to live permanently on Abydos.

This policy has not stopped countless archaeologists, Egyptologists and anthropologists paying the Abydonians so that they and their culture can be studied in detail.

Daniel is still under contract with the Stargate Coalition and is in constant demand.

His principle role at present is to help the mining engineers teach the Abydonians to use modern equipment to help with the extraction of the naquadah deposits that will be sold to the Stargate Coalition.

The sale of this naquadah will then be used by the Abydonians to improve their lifestyles as they see fit.

Sha're snuggles up to Daniel in bed and whispers into his ear, "I want to have another baby. Your baby!" Daniel smiles and says, "What about Shifu, the Harcesis?" Sha're smiles and says, "He still speaks with me. He says he will return when he is ready."

Sha're smiles impishly at Daniel and says, "Now how about that baby?"

Daniel smiles as Sha're climbs on top of him to begin the process.

Harlan was surprised by the sudden return of the Tau'ri.

He is flabbergasted when he learns that the Tau'ri are going to assist him in the repair and refurbishment of his facility.

Harlan is stunned by the arrival of skilled engineers, resources and other personnel required too bring this facility back to a fully operational status.

If he was stunned by the Tau'ri commitment to his facility Harlan is nearly speechless when the Tau'ri advised him that this is only the start and they have plans to build other facilities similar to this on other worlds uninhabitable by humans but perfect for androids as research facilities.

The Stargate Coalition finally bit the bullet and announced to a shocked and outraged world the existence of the stargate.

The knowledge that the USA had inadvertently made the earth a target for alien parasites and that an informal state of war existed between the Goa'uld System Lords and Earth went down like a lead balloon.

The only saving grace for the USA at least was that they had the intelligence to call in other nations to help.

All the members of the Stargate Coalition were held in scorn by the rest of the world.

Threats of boycotts, embargoes and even outright invasion was only eased when the Stargate Coalition announced that there were worlds available for colonisation and any country that wanted one need only to announce their intent.

There was however a price to be paid for a colony world.

All the best worlds were held by the Goa'uld System Lords and if colonies were wanted they would have to be taken by force of arms.

It took the rest of the world time to digest the information supplied but the knowledge that there were whole worlds there for the taking if you were willing to fight for them swayed the majority of the nations of the Earth to the side of the Stargate Coalition.

By the end of the year the whole of the Earth were preparing for war.

The Goa'uld didn't know it but the Tau'ri colonisation wars were about to begin.

Planning for the colonisation wars were in full swing with the Tok'ra providing lists of worlds held by minor Goa'ulds that would be suitable targets for the Tau'ri.

These worlds would be the first targeted and once subdued would be used as forward staging bases for the wars against the Goa'uld System Lords.

After the initial furore over the Stargate Coalitions monopolisation of the stargate, a flood of countries applied for colony worlds.

After many arguments at the United Nations it was decided much to China's disgust that the colonisation would be allowed on a first in line basis.

China's political leadership had miscalculated

They had thought that they could manipulate the United Nations members to get to the top of the list.

China had forgotten that greed overpowers alliances.

China is now in the unenviable position of being well down the list of nations wanting colony worlds.

Even basic corruption and coercion is not up to the task as the United Nations has stipulated that any nation that sells or trades there position will go to the bottom of the list with all those below it moving up one place on the list.

The only option left open to China now was for them to form a joint venture with somebody and once sufficient forces were built up on that world was to seize others from that operational base.

To say that the Chinese government was pissed off was an understatement.

They were livered but the Stargate Coalition had out manoeuvred them.

On the battlestar mercury things were finally going right.

The Colonial operating systems had been purged with earth developed operating systems taking their place.

To make the battlestar more automated the US government utilised crystal based computer technology to replace the majority of the Colonial computer systems.

Tests on converted Colonial raptors using Goa'uld based crystal technology indicated a ten fold increase in the effectiveness of the jump drives alone.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill looks over his command.

The entire battlestar has been sealed against the vacuum of space and the armour is being replaced at a rapid rate.

Jack O'Neill however has other things on his mind.

The crumpled piece of paper at his feet was being the principle cause of his distress.

What the paper stated was brief and to the point.

The President thanked him for his efforts and advised him that the Battlestar Mercury was being transferred from the Airforce to Naval control.

Jack was aware of the political power plays in the US military and he was well aware that the Navy had been trying to gain control of the Mercury since it had been discovered.

Now the decision had been made and Jack had one to make himself.

He could either accept a cross service transfer with the rank of Rear Admiral or he could accept a promotion to major general and take over command of all stargate offworld operations.

In the end Jack preferred the airforce as it kept him in contact with his friends.

With the decision made Jack started preparations to turn the Battlestar Mercury over to the navy.

Since this disclosure of the Stargate relations between the Stargate Coalition and non-Stargate Coalition nations had been frosty at best,

The United Nations had been shown to be the toothless tiger that it is.

It was unable to get either stargate placed into its control.

Australia claimed that since its gate was originally found in its Antarctic territory, it belonged to them.

With this precedent set everybody expected Egypt would try to reclaim its stargate that was illegally taken from it by foreign archaeologists.

The rest of the world was shocked and stunned when instead of pressing its historical claim for the remaining stargate; it ceded it to the Stargate Coalition in perpetuity.

Egypt's decision was met with outrage by the rest of the world and especially China when it was discovered that Egypt had been brought off with membership of the Stargate Coalition and priority colonisation rights.

At first the religious fundamentalists tied to stir up rebellion in Egypt over the loss of control of the Stargate.

However once it became common knowledge that any Egyptian citizen could gain 200 hectares of land on Egypt's two colony worlds after 5 years of service saw the rebellion fizzle out.

Instead of the Egyptian government getting stoned the fundamentalists found out that it was they that were being stoned once the common people realised that this could free them from the circle of poverty that they were trapped in.

What started as a trickle become a flood and Egyptian men young and old rushed to sign up secure in the knowledge that their children would have the same chances that they did.

The Stargate Coalition moved quickly prioritising Egyptian gate travel.

Within months of joining the Stargate Coalition millions of Egyptians were exploring and setting up basic infrastructure on Egypt's colony world for the next wave of colonists.

The first meeting of the Stargate Coalition after disclosure welcomed a new member state in Egypt.

After the new representative was fully briefed a decision was made for Coalition members to invite citizens of non-member states to migrate to the colony worlds they possessed if they had skills that the Stargate Coalition required.

The first interplanetary test cricket match took place on the Great British colony world of Albion between teams from Australia and England.

The test cricket match was won by Australia by the same margin of 45 runs, as was the result of the first match between these countries.

Admiral Adama read the reports from the raptors with growing dread.

They had found mineral resources including deposits of the unknown element that the great meat ring was constructed from.

Unfortunately in the seven surrounding systems no better world had been found for the colonials to settle on.

Worse still none of the seven systems had even the minutest trace of Tylium.

Fuel was now in such short supply that all the civilian ships that could land on the planet had done so except for the mining and refinery ships.

The landed cilivian ships had been drained of every drop of Tylium and even the vipers sat in their launch tubes on alert status so not to waste the dwindling supply of precious fuel.

If a supply of Tylium were not found soon, Admiral Adama would even have to restrict the Galatica's movements so that the raptors could continue to explore even more distant star systems.

Still news was not all that bad.

The town covered in sand had proved to be large enough for the entire civilian population to settle on the planet.

Water had even been found in underground aquifers to allow small to medium scale farming to commence.

The Colonials had the ability to reach a subsistence level that would allow them to survive and even grow slightly but Admiral Adama still ponders what type of future they would have if they are trapped in this region of space.

Major General Jack O'Neill looks up at the battlestar mercury and sighs.

Politics had denied him the chance to fight the Goa'uld in that ship.

Now it was the navy's responsibility along with all the other ships, which were being built across the entire Stargate Coalition.

O'Neill turns and returns to the SGC to hear the strange request from Ma'chello and the Tok'ra.

General O'Neill stares at the Russian ambassador, Ma'chello and Jacob Carter and then says, "Let me get this straight? You want us to attack the main industrial and home worlds of the Goa'uld System Lords with poison gas?"

Ma'chello looks General O'Neill straight in the eye and says, "Yes! If it is a coordinated attack we could decimate the strength of the Goa'uld System Lords while gaining lots of valuable worlds, resources and technologies for us to exploit.

Even the Tok'ra are willing to go along with this plan, if they have advance warning so that they can withdraw their agents."

Jack shakes his head and says, "This decision is way above my pay grade. This is a decision that the entire Stargate Coalition and the United Nations will have to agree to implement."

The US navy, once it had formally taken control of the Battlestar mercury petitioned hard to have it renamed the Enterprise.

For once the President was unmoved saying that the name Mercury would stay in honour of the Colonial crew members whom had died in it so far from their homes.

Meanwhile back at Stargate Command Headquarters at Cheyenne Mountain, Major Samantha Carter reported that she had located what she believed to be the Home System of the Colonial people.

It is on the other side of the great void on the other arm of the Milky Way galaxy.

The quickest way to get to the Colonial Home System is strangely to go straight up and across the great void than to cross the spiral arms of the Milky Way galaxy.

The Stargate coalition discussed this matter for over a week before deciding that once sufficient ships were available an expedition would be launched to find these Colonials.

Cavil had been searching for the Battlestar Galactica and the Colonial refugee fleet ever since they had lost contact in the great void between galaxies.

Cavil and the hybrid don't recognise any of the stars or constellations in the sky.

Cavil sighs and thinks that he will never live this down.

The sixes in particular had objected in the strongest terms that random jumps in the great void would be an exercise in futility that would only find them being lost forever from Cylon space.

As neither he nor the hybrid knew where they were or how to return to Cylon space, Cavil decides to press on in the hope of finding a way home.

It had been years since Cavil had plunged into this new region of space.

At first once their situation became apparent Cavil had faced an open rebellion to his continued command from the human form cylons, but luck had been his again.

Cavil has stopped the three basestars and the resurrection ship in a strange star system to discuss their situation.

It was here that they found a massive supply of Tylium as well as five worlds rich in resources including several exotic materials unknown to the cylons or colonials.

One of the worlds was even in the life zone so that the human form cylons wouldn't be trapped on the basestars.

Cavil proposed that seeing that they were temporally lost why not make this system a new Cylon colony that could be used as a base to build their numbers while exploring this region of space in the search for the remaining Colonials.

Cavil was pleased with his convoluted plan happy in the knowledge that his leadership would not be challenged.

Cavil often wondered what had happened to the colonial remnant.

Still the Cylons had prospered in the years since their arrival here.

As he ponders this burning question Cavil peers at strange mechanical spider that one of the eights had discovered on a distant world.

He wonders what function the strange creature had, perhaps a repair bot of some kind.

Cavil turns and leaves his office completely missing the replicator resuming function from its dormant state and scurrying off to fulfil its function.

China and the United Nations continued to beat the drums against the stargate coalition.

The complete withdrawal of all stargate coalition members dealt a deathblow to the United Nations.

By the end of the first year after disclosure the United Nations was just a shadow of its former self with all bar one of permanent members of the UN Security Council having withdrawn. The majority of the smaller nations had flocked to the stargate coalition with hopes of individual or shared colony worlds.

The United Nations was on the precipice of self-destruction as nearly all the paying members had withdrawn along with all their citizens.

This had left the United Nations a near empty shell dominated by China.

China was incensed when the Stargate Coalition signed up Taiwan as a full member state.

The hot heads in the Chinese politburo demanded the immediate invasion of their rogue province but saner head prevailed when it was pointed out that their rogue province would have the full backing and support of the Stargate coalition.

The stargate coalition had undergone a transformation in the last year.

It was now the principle military to be used against external threats to the Earth and all of its colony worlds.

The Stargate coalition member states could still build military forces of their own but these forces were militia and coast guard type services that were subservient to the Stargate Coalition military forces.

All captured Goa'uld and other enemy ships were to become part of the Stargate coalition military although the nation or nations capturing them would be allowed to name and crew them under the stargate coalition banner.

The last year had enabled the Tau'ri to prepare for any Goa'uld attack.

The attacks on the minor Goa'ulds had taught them how the Jaffa fought.

Now after disclosure the Tau'ri were ready to enter the major league.

It was only a matter of choosing a suitable target.

The time for Earths isolation was past.

The Goa'uld were starting to grow concerned with the raising military strength of the Tau'ri and the use of these forces against minor Goa'ulds.

The Tau'ri were obviously preparing for war but the System Lords had other more pressing problems as they were being attacked by some external enemy and that threat had to take precedence compared against the upstart Tau'ri.

Shifu, the Harcesis appeared before Sha're and Daniel and asks why they are concerned.

Daniel replies, "I'm concerned that my people the Tau'ri have no real defence against the Goa'uld System lords."

Shifu looks at Daniel and says, "I will supply you and mother specific knowledge to build such a defence.

So that the power can't be abused it will be designed so that the system will require no less that ten different people, all in different control rooms to activate the system."

With this said Shifu leaves and then Sha're and Daniel fell into a deep sleep.

When they awoke they started to talk about their vision.

It soon became apparent to them they between them they have the knowledge of how to construct a liquid heavy naquadah orbital defence satellite network.

Sha're and Daniel immediately contacts the Stargate Coalition to inform them of their discovery.

News of the knowledge on how to construct a heavy liquid naquadah orbital defence satellites initially startled the Stargate Coalition leadership.

Once it was given due consideration the Stargate coalition immediately cancelled the plans for a large-scale war with the Goa'uld System Lords.

Instead the Stargate coalition immediately committed all member nations to gathering resources and constructing components for the development and deployment of these heavy liquid naquadah orbital defence satellite grids around the Earth and all of the Tau'ri colony worlds.

However because of the Tau'ri's expanding colonial possessions the construction of these defence grids would take many years of maximum effort by all the member states to completely protect all of the Tau'ri possessions.

Shifu observes the actions of the Tau'ri and is satisfied that he has distracted them from a ruinous war well at least for a few years anyhow.

Admiral Adama was growing increasingly concerned with fuel levels within the fleet.

Every ship that was capable of landing on the world had done so.

All the other ships not capable of landing on the planet had been placed in stable high orbits drained of fuel and put into mothballs.

The only exceptions to this were the refinery and mining ships.

Even the Battlestar Galactica was now in a stationary geosynchronous orbit in an attempt to conserve what little fuel remained.

Major Lee Adama, the CAG of the battlestar Galactica calls his raptor pilots to a briefing.

He looks at them and says, "The situation is grim. If we don't find Tylium on this next set of surveys there will be no more.

We have reached the point of no return.

If no Tylium is discovered there will be no more flying.

We will only have enough fuel to evacuate the crews from the remaining ships and to protect the colony and then only for a very short time.

The people are relaying on you, so these surveys will be the longest yet.

Your raptors will jump to the furthest point possible just before you reach the bingo fuel level.

You will do the longest range scan possible and then jump back to the Galactica with the results.

You are dismissed.

May the Lords of Kobol guide you."

The Stargate coalition is busting their guts building the Anti-Goa'uld heavy liquid naquadah orbital defence satellite grids.

A maximum effort by all the member states of the coalition is forcing the project forward.

There is however a price to be paid.

All available resources have been redirected to the defence grid project.

This means that all capital ship construction has been suspended and will not be recommenced until the defence grids on all the worlds have been completed.

Shifu, the Harcesis smiles as he observes all the effort the Tau'ri has put into the heavy liquid naquadah orbital defence satellite grids.

His strategy appears to be working and a full-scale war between the Goa'uld System lords and the Tau'ri appears to have been avoided, well at least for now.

China and the few remaining members of the United Nations object to the weaponisation of the space above the earth.

They are ignored by the Stargate Coalition members, who have better things to do then squabble with China and her earthly allies, like colonising new worlds and protecting the Earth and those colonies from attack.

Heru'ur had decided to test the Tau'ri.

For too long these upstarts had challenged the Goa'uld System Lords with only Apophis having tried to do anything about them.

Yet where Apophis had tried and failed, he Heru'ur would succeed.

There would be no Asgard interference this time, as the Tau'ri world to be attacked was a former Goa'uld world that they had captured and not a world that was part of the Protected Planets treaty.

Heru'ur's first attempt did not go well none of the Jaffa sent through the Chapa'ai returned or even attempted to make contact.

He is sure his next attempt will be successful as he is sending a fleet of five Ha'taks, ten Al'kesh and fifty Tel'taks along with nearly a thousand death gliders.

Heru'ur is sure that this force can regain control of the Chapa'ai and then his armies can gate to his new possession.

The Tok'ra Balark was surprised to receive a message from his queen.

He was even more surprised when he was instructed to ensure that no Tok'ra accompanies Heru'ur's invasion fleet to observe and report on the battle for the world the Heru'ur was intent on conquering.

Balark smiles as he realises that the Tok'ra must have informed the Tau'ri of the pending Goa'uld attack and that the Tau'ri must be planning a surprise of their own.

As he goes about fulfilling his instructions Balark wonders what the Tau'ri have planned for the arrival of Heru'ur's fleet.

When the first of Heru'ur's Jaffa arrived on the Japanese colony world of New Nippon, the Japanese knew it meant trouble.

They immediately contacted the Stargate Coalition for military assistance.

The promised military assistance was not slow in coming.

With in hours of the Japanese request for military assistance the Stargate Coalition had sent thousands of vipers and hundreds of raptors through the stargate along with eight divisions of troopers to help fight any invaders.

They were even promised that the nascent Stargate Coalition fleet would be available for their assistance.

When Heru'ur arrived at the Japanese colony world of New Nippon he realised that the Tau'ri were more formidable than the Goa'uld System Lords had dreamed possible.

His Ha'tak's sensors indicated that there was an incomplete orbital defence grid of unknown design in orbit.

This was not what concerned him.

What concerned Heru'ur were the large numbers of Tau'ri fighters and what appeared to be a small Tau'ri version of the Tel'tak.

Heru'ur contemplated withdrawing his fleet without offering battle.

This however would open him to ridicule from his fellow System Lords and this was not something that Heru'ur could possibly accept.

Instead Heru'ur orders his First Prime to seize this world or die trying.

Heru'ur then used the stargate on board his personal Ha'tak to return to his base world.

Heru'ur's First Prime analysed the tactical situation and frowned.

He doubted if this battle could be won but his God had commanded it and he would obey.

The First Prime had just launched his death gliders when more Tau'ri ships appeared.

These ships were three times the size of an Al'kesh yet no where near the size of a ha'tak.

With a sigh he realises that his chances of victory have gone from little to none.

Yet he still had his duty to his God so he ordered his Ha'taks to open fire on the Tau'ri ships

Kommodore Maximilian von Spee looked at his situation and thought that history does indeed like a jest.

Like his famous forbearer he would have to fight against the odds.

He however would have heavy support from the surface and the entire Stargate Coalition.

Von Spee ordered his flagship the Scharnhorst and her escorts to try and flank the Goa'uld while the rest of his small fleet keep the other ha'taks and other Goa'uld ships too preoccupied to stop them from recognising the threat that the Scharnhorst and the escorting raptors really represented.

Heru'ur's First Prime was in a quandary.

These Tau'ri ships jump about using God magic.

Already two of his ha'taks attacking the planet had been destroyed by massive missile attacks launched by the Tau'ri Tel'taks.

From all appearances it seems that the Tau'ri missiles have a way of circumventing the shields.

He was just about to order a retreat when one of his Jaffa shouts, "the shields and engines refuse to respond to the controls."

Before the First Prime can respond to this issue another report is received of the ring rooms being activated on all the remaining Ha'taks.

The First Prime of Heru'ur starts to issue an order but the words never pass his lips as he collapses to the floor in death along with the rest of the crew.

Kommodore Maximilian von Spee walks through the corridors of the Ha'tak with the Tok'ra Selmak.

Heru'ur's invasion fleet had been defeated all be it at tremendous cost

Of his fifteen destroyers only five remain.

Of these only two were still functional.

Even his beloved flagship, the Scharnhorst had taken a beating and his chief engineer didn't know if it could be repaired.

As Von Spee and Selmak walked towards the bridge another Tok'ra approached.

Selmak smiled and says, "Kayla it appears that the antidote for the Symbiote poison the Tau'ri created worked."

Kayla replies, "Yes but refinements need to be made. After taking the antidote, I barely had time to lower the shields and take the engines offline before I passed out from the side effects of the antidote."

Selmak nods and says, "Well it appears to have worked for you as you are still here and Heru'ur's Jaffa are not. Still refinements do need to be made to the antidote."

Turning to Von Spee Selmak says, "As per the agreement between our governments, one of these Ha'taks belongs to the Tok'ra. We'll take the one in orbit of the moon.

The other ships will be collected once the final numbers of ships the Tok'ra are entitled to is determined by the Tau'ri.

Under Stargate Coalition policy, as New Nippon was a Japanese colony, it got to determine what countries gained possession of which captured Goa'uld vessels.

Japan claimed one of the ha'taks and gifted the other one to the German government.

The captured Al'kesh and Tel'taks were then split between the rest of the Stargate Coalition members.

The recently promoted, Rear Admiral Maximilian von Spee walks the decks of his new flagship.

The German government having decided that the Scharnhorst was too badly damaged to be effectively restored to front line service retired it as a static training ship in orbit around their principle colony of Deutschland, giving it the designation of STS-1.

They then bestowed the proud Scharnhorst name on their newly acquired Ha'tak.

Rear Admiral Maximilian von Spee was beaming as he reached the bridge.

There he stayed for the entire trip back to the German industrial world of Bismarck where the Ha'tak was scheduled for study and refit to bring it into line with the rest of the Stargate Coalition fleet.

Heru'ur took the defeat in the usual Goa'uld System Lord fashion, blaming the First Prime and his subordinate Goa'uld as being incompetent.

Secretly he decided not to tackle the Tau'ri any more.

He also conveniently forgot to mention to the other Goa'uld System Lords the fact that the Tau'ri were developing orbital defence satellites far more powerful than the Tollan Ion cannons.

Cavil was at his wit's end.

The conflict against the replicating mechanical spiders was not going well.

Every basestar had been infected and even the centurions could only last so long before the spiders ate them.

The Cylons had tried every tactic against them even attempting to communicate with the creatures.

Unfortunately their basal programming code was very limited.

Survive and replicate was all they seemed capable of doing.

Cavil listens to the increasing fire from the remaining centurions.

He knows that the little empire he had built in this galaxy is coming to an end.

Luckily the replicators have not infected the resurrection ship and the newly completed resurrection hub, so the Cylons can live on and hopefully rebuild after the replicators leave.

Lieutenant Hera Agathon is in the cockpit of her raptor having jumped into the system to scout for resources that the Galactica and the refugee fleet desperately need.

Her ECO, or Electronic Countermeasures Officer starts scanning the system and gets more excitable as he say, "I have a five planet system with two debris fields. One of the planets is in the habitation zone of this star."

As he says this the Dradis goes off and he says, "We have contacts. One, three, eleven, thirty, feldercarb! Hundreds of orbital contacts all heading our way!"

Hera preparing to jump out shouts, "Can you identify them?"

Her ECO says, "That can't be right the computer says that they are raptors and vipers!"

He then adds "we have a new contact in orbit around the habitable world and we have received a colonial transponder! It's the Battlestar Mercury!"

As they watch the vipers and raptors get closer the ECO says, "There's been a massive energy surge on the habitable world and more vipers and raptors suddenly appeared and are heading for orbit.

These guys are pissed but now that they are getting closer I'm getting strange readings from some of the ships. Their material composition mostly read as unknown.

I think we had better get back to the Galactica and report."

Hera just nods and jumps out of the system.

Unfortunately she was followed by a German crewed raptor belonging to the stargate coalition.

The German crewed raptor of Herman Muller was close enough to the unidentified raptor that intruded into the system that held the Battlestar Mercury to follow it back to where it came.

What is discovered is startling.

Herman Muller and his ECO take one look at their radar, which shows the unknown raptor fleeing towards another unknown battlestar.

The other battlestar present is unidentified until they access the colonial ship recognition database, which identifies the ship as the Columbia Class Battlestar Galactica.

The raptor sweeps over a small town that possesses a stargate.

As they fly over the township they are bombarded with transmissions in the strange Greek dialect that they know is colonial standard.

Before they can respond to the transmissions two older style Vipers approach them from behind.

Herman Muller had been flying fighter-bombers his entire career and decided to bug out rather than attempt to fight the air superiority fighter behind him.

With the jump drive online once the Viper patrol heading in their direction reaches weapons range the German raptor crew jump back to the Mercury to report what they have discovered.

Starbuck was annoyed.

The strange raptor wasn't answering the hails but she was forbidden from opening fire.

This was the first flight that Starbuck had had in a viper in months and she was anxious to show off her flying skills.

When the strange raptor jumped out she was pissed off big time and shouted, "Frak! They jumped! Frak, Frak, Frak, over the open communications channel.

On the Battlestar Galactica, Hera was being debriefed over what she had seen while her sensor records were scrutinised.

Both the Adama's agreed with Hera that the Battlestar was without doubt the Mercury.

There things start to get muddy.

The Mercury gave off some very strange returns from the raptors sensor scans, including the fact that its armour had been partly replaced with the strange mineral that the metal ring was made of plus another material unknown to the Colonials.

What was more concerning was the strange power readings received from the Battlestar Mercury that far exceeded the power output of any known Colonial ship.

That was less concerning than the fact that thousands of vipers and hundreds of raptors had greeted Hera's raptor in a very aggressive show of force.

Whoever had control of the Battlestar mercury wasn't a Colonial and they weren't to be trifled with if the large number of vipers and raptors was any indication of their military capabilities.

One thing Admiral Adama was sure of was that the owners of the escaped raptor would return sooner rather than later.

The only question was whether these people were friendly or not.

Major Samantha Carter had a grand plan for getting to the Colonials.

Her plan was built around gating to the nearest world to the Colonials home system with a stargate.

If her calculations were correct this was a mere 500 light years for where she believed the Colonials to be.

Raptors would gate to this world where they would then find suitable worlds to be used as supply bases for the remaining jumps to the Cyrannus cluster.

Strangely the entire area around the cluster seemed to have been cleared of stargates.

Carter had a theory that the Furlings had done this to prevent easy access for the Goa'uld.

The Stargate Coalitions first hyper jump capable transports would then take a dozen stargates to this region of space to make it easier to maintain contact.

The hyper jump transport would be setting out from earth in a couple of weeks.

Estimates were made that it would take nearly three months to get to the Colonial home system even taking into account stopping at strategically positioned worlds with stargates to refuel and reprovision.

It is hoped that long before the hyper jump transport reaches the Colonials, regular contact with the Colonial government will have been established.

Carter can't wait to meet the Colonials.

Any civilisation that could build something as large as the Battlestar mercury must be hundreds of years in advance of earth.

On the Colonial refugee fleet colony world Tom Zarek stood staring at the strange metal ring.

Zarek knew he was only president of the colonial remnant at the sufferance of Admiral Adama.

Not that the quorum of the twelve now had any real power.

That power remained in the hands of the military and this situation would remain so until an appropriate new home was located and the colonial refugees could start to rebuild their shattered civilisation.

As Zarek stared at the strange metal ring lights started to appear on it and the inner wheel started to move.

Zarek stepped forward in curiosity.

It would be the last thing that Tom Zarek would ever do as the stargate activated and the unstable vortex consumed his being.

As the Colonials stared at the shimmering metal ring a strange machine exited it.

The machine had the letters M.A.L.P printed on both sides along with various testing and analytical systems.

A camera moves to look at the increasing crowd numbers and then at the DHD which was obviously damaged.

The M.A.L.P's microphone picks up muted conversations and those listening at Cheyenne Mountain recognised the Colonial version of Trojan Greek.

Professor Constantine Spiliopoulos was the fore most expert in Trojan Greeks.

He had been seconded to the SGC by the University of Athens to assist with translating the language.

He was one of a team of scholars reading through every book, scroll, document and database salvaged from the Battlestar Mercury and the smaller vessels.

Currently Constantine was reading the diaries of Admiral Corman.

Professor Constantine Spiliopoulos felt like a voyeur reading the diary of a dead man.

Suddenly he sits up as he reads of a super secret research shipyard in an abandoned mining system building advanced cutting edge designed warships apparently under the nose of the Colonial Government.

Professor Spiliopoulos checks the databases and discovers no further reference to this installation.

As he reads further Professor Spiliopoulos discovers that only those at the highest levels of the Colonial military knew of this programs existence or the fact that the whole facility was run by modified cylons.

Professor Spiliopoulos wonders what a Cylon is but puts this information aside for the moment.

Realising the value of this information he contacts the Greek government first and quietly tears the page with the relevant command codes out of the diary.

Greece has been the orphan child of the Stargate Coalition caused by the fact of it not having the money or resources to get a colony of its own or to be able to afford to build transport or warships for the Stargate Coalition.

With this information the Greek government hoped that Greece could get both colonies and warships that a lack of finances and industry had denied it.

The Greek government was pleased with Professor Spiliopoulos, as blackmail material was far easier to come by then money.

The Stargate Coalition was not pleased with the Greek government's actions.

Not pleased at all.

Yet the Greek government had them over a barrel.

So with bad grace the Stargate Coalition council gave the Greeks what they wanted.

A colony world to call their own, and a jump capable ship but that was all.

After the original document and the other information had been turned over to the Stargate Coalition, the Greeks were ostracised by the rest of the Stargate Coalition.

The world the Greeks got was far from earth and the closest world designated for colonisation to Goa'uld space.

The jump capable ship the Greeks got was the very first ship of this type ever produced by the Stargate Coalition.

This ship had been scheduled for decommissioning and to be turned into museum.

The Stargate Coalition took one other action against Greece and her citizens.

All were expelled from the Stargate Coalition and if they wanted to use the stargate to get to their colony world they would have to purchase passage.

The Greeks and their government became the first people and country to be expelled from the Stargate Coalition.

If anything happened to them the Stargate Coalition wouldn't piss on them if they were on fire.

Once the M.A.L.P's microphones broadcast Colonial common across the speakers at Cheyenne Mountain pandemonium broke out.

The Colonials were supposed to be on the other side of the Galaxy.

It was brought to the attention of General O'Neill by Dr Jackson that this settlement looked nothing like the images of the Twelve colonies of Kobol recovered from the Battlestar Mercury.

After much discussion a theory was floated that perhaps these people were more likely Colonials that had fled the war that had sent the Battlestar Mercury to them.

It was decided to make contact with these Colonials to find out what really happened to the Mercury and the other identified Battlestar, the Galactica.

By all appearances there didn't seem to be many Colonials in this settlement so perhaps they were some kind of sect that had left the Colonial Colonies to forge a life for themselves amongst the stars.

Admiral Adama stood a safe distance from the front of the strange metal ring.

He was very nervous.

Earth, the thirteenth Colony was going to send a delegation through the strange metal ring.

Earth, the thirteenth colony of man was going to formally contact them.

The priests were beside themselves.

They wanted to talk to the Earthlings to discover how and why they had travelled so far from Kobol.

Adama wasn't sure what to think.

During the preliminary discussions the Battlestar Mercury had been mentioned by the quorum of twelve as a point of contest.

The position of the Earth was that the Battlestar Mercury was their possession under one of their laws called salvage rights.

Admiral Adama wishes once again that Laura Roslyn had survived.

Admiral Adama missed her not only for her friendship but also for her political skills in dealing with situations just like this.

Admiral Adama watched the inner ring of the strange metal ring start to turn as it did so it started illuminating the chevrons as they locked into place.

Adama wondered at the technology that was required to create technology such as the strange metal ring.

He stepped back as energy shot out of the strange metal ring, which then fell back until it shimmered like a sheet of water inside the strange metal ring.

Suddenly a leg appeared from the water and a man stepped out.

A dozen more men followed him all of them armed.

Following this group was another smaller group.

In this group was a tall-distinguished military man, a younger female subordinate, two men in business suits and a very large man in what seemed to be formal robes.

Another larger group all dressed in business attire followed this group.

The older man in the business suit steps forward and says, "Admiral Adama, I'm the Secretary of State for the United States of America and the senior official representing the Stargate Coalition.

With me are Major General O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c.

The next group are various officials here to coordinate humanitarian relief and other issue between the Stargate Coalition and the representatives of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

After the introductions the Colonials explained how they came to be on this world and their journey searching for the thirteenth tribe of Kobol after the destruction of the twelve colonies of Kobol.

SG-1 and the Stargate Coalition representatives were stunned by the knowledge that the Colonials had been virtually wiped out by their own creations, the Cylons.

It was not lost on anybody, the fact that after a forty-year absence, the Cylons had returned to kill nearly fifty billion human beings.

By all indications the Cylons were not going to stop until they destroy every single human being they come across.

The Stargate Coalition offered the Colonials humanitarian aid while the rest of the Stargate Coalition decided their disposition.

Back at the SGC the knowledge that the Colonials had nearly been exterminated shocked the Stargate Coalition and it was voted that greater orbital protection needed to be put into place.

It was the French representative who mentioned that seeing that the 12 colonies of Kobol at the Cyrannus cluster had effectively been abandoned by the colonial remnant anything they had left behind was effectively up for grabs by anybody willing to risk an incursion into Cylon controlled space.

Seeing the increased threat of the cylons, Carter's plans were modified in that the first hyper jump transport would be escorted by 5 ha'taks, the Battlestar Mercury and a dozen destroyers.

The first destination would be the secret research shipyard to see if it was still there. And if so would the modified cylons still obey Admiral Corman's command codes.

The Battlestar Mercury and the other stargate coalition ships had been heavily modified.

Each had been refitted so that a single neutron cannon had been installed fore and aft.

These weapons were slow to recharge and could only fire one barrage a minute but they were guaranteed one shot kills against all except the most advanced technologies.

The stargate coalition was willing to risk the slow rate of fire as the benefits far outweighed the disadvantages.

The Ha'taks were similarly modified but in their case the Goa'uld weapons had been replaced by the powerful neutron cannons that had been derived from the defence satellite design.

The problems with these weapons the slow rate of fire and the drain of the ships power systems would be fixed over time as better power systems were developed.

From what the Stargate Coalition had learnt from the Colonial remnant, the Cylons didn't have energy shields or weapons.

If the Cylons tried to interfere with the Stargate Coalition task force they would be in for a world of hurt.

The Stargate coalition had plans to travel to the 12 colonies of Kobol and strip them of every bit of technology and industry.

By the time of the colonial remnant learnt what had happened it would be too late for them to make any difference.

Hera, Apollo, Juno and Aphrodite Agathon along with their mother Sharon were of intense interest to the of the Stargate coalition.

Unlike the Colonials, the Earth Humans didn't seem to care that they were Human-Cylon hybrids or in Sharon's case a human form Cylon.

They were all subject to intense study and research.

Even Karl Agathon was studied to discover why he had been able to father children with Sharon while the model six cylon had been unable to conceive despite the large number of men who had used her since her discovery.

The Stargate Coalition didn't agree with this particular Colonial policy.

It reminded them too much of the Nazis eugenics program,

Once this colonial policy was discovered the six and the other cylon prisoners were transferred to Stargate Coalition control who then held them in an underground facility on an airless moon only accessible by ring platforms.

After the US Secretary of State and the rest of the Stargate Coalition representatives had left Admiral Adama offers Major General O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 a tour of the Battlestar Galactica.

As Major General Jack O'Neill walks the decks of the Galactica with Admiral Adama he contemplates the current situation

The humanitarian supplies were welcomed by the Colonial Remnant but relations were strained.

The major point of contention was the US navy's possession of the Battlestar Mercury.

The accidental death of Colonial president Tom Zelek had left a leaderless Quorum of twelve that were incensed that the Battlestar Mercury would not be returned.

The quorum of the twelve hold the position that as the Battlestar was build and paid for in the twelve colonies of Kobol it still belonged to them.

They did not accept the United States claim of salvage rights.

Admiral Adama sighs and thinks he can see both sides of the argument.

Still he hopes the newly elected President and the quorum of twelve will let the matter go as Earth, her colonies and allies are more important now to the colonial remnant than a salvaged modern Battlestar.

Only through the good will of the Tau'ri (he wonder where that name comes from) will see the Colonial Refugee fleet get the food, Fuel and resources required to start to rebuild their society.

Jack O'Neill ponders what he has heard as he walks the decks of the Galactica on his tour with Admiral Adama.

From what he has heard there is a hell of a lot of ships and technology drifting in space or abandoned on the surface of the twelve Colonies waiting to be salvaged.

Jack decides to petition the Stargate Coalition that an all out effort needs to be made to get the colonial home system of the Cyrannus cluster.

Jack smiles and makes a note to himself to make sure that the task force has enough firepower to devastate the cylons if they are still in residence.

After all possession is nine tenths of the law and Jack is determined to get as many benefits from the Colonial home worlds before they are in a position to return there to salvage the worlds themselves.

Jack makes a mental note to himself to make sure that extra stargates and DHD's are taken with the expedition to ensure anything that anything that can be gated back is done so before the Colonial remnant discover what is going on.

After all what the Colonial remnant doesn't know won't hurt them.

The stargate Coalition was concerned about the potential for Cylon infiltrations for still uncovered Cylon human forms in the general Colonial population.

Seeing that the DHD on the current Colonial colony world was damaged it was decided to keep the Colonial remnant on this world and send them food and other essential supplies excluding fuel until the Quorum of twelve agreed that all Colonial refugees would be tested to prove that they were not Cylons.

The known Cylon prisoners relaxed in their new prison.

True they were trapped in an underground facility on an airless moon.

But at least they weren't being abused or for that matter even questioned.

They had been shown the amenities and the essential supplies and then left to their own devices.

They had been told that they were under 24-hour surveillance and that they would be questioned once they had recovered from their ordeal at the hands of the Colonials.

At the SGC researchers had discovered why Karl Agathon could father children with the Cylon human form Sharon.

It appears that he has a specific gene that is very, very rare amongst the Colonials.

In fact this very rare gene only appeared in a very small portion of Humanity. [ Find out what percentage of humanity has the ATA Gene]

A cross-reference of medical files found only two other colonials that had this specific gene both of them female.

Strangely it was discovered that this very same gene appeared in Earth humans as well.

Chief amongst those was Major General O'Neill.

A major search was then conducted on Earth and all its colonies to find people who possess this particular gene.

At present nobody knew what function this gene had but it was very rare and somehow important if it allowed the cross breeding of humans and biological Cylons.

This was something that the Stargate Coalition decided to restrict on a need to know basis until it was known what function of this gene had in humanity.

Breeding with Cylons was out of the question but discovering what other uses this gene could have was made a priority by the Stargate Coalition.

The task Force going to the Cyrannus Cluster has finally left for the 12 Colonies of Kobol.

The Cyrannus Task Force had grown beyond belief.

What had started out as one ship and a few raptors had now grown to 18 warships and the only five hyper jump bulk transports.

The last four of these bulk transports had been rushed into service for just this mission.

The function of the Cyrannus Task Force had also changed.

They were still to strip the colonies bare but now the priority had been changed to strip as much of the shipyards as possible and send it to a resource rich system that contains no habital worlds close to Earth.

Admiral William Adama understood the Stargate Coalitions position of keeping the Colonial remnant on this world until they were sure no undiscovered biological cylons existed amongst the colonial population.

Admiral Adama sensed however that something else was afoot besides the risk of Cylon infiltrators.

The thirteenth tribe were up to something Adama just didn't know what.

To him it seemed as if the thirteenth tribe was deliberately slowing and obstructing the process of screening those Colonials willing to under go the screening process.

They couldn't even claim that the Colonial remnant didn't have somewhere to go as the Greek colony world of New Sparta had offered to take in the Colonial remnant as long as the Battlestar Galactica and the ships of the refugee fleet go there as well.

Admiral Adama knew that the Greeks had recently been expelled from the Stargate Coalition but whenever he enquires as to why the Greeks were expelled he is informed that the expulsion was for political reasons.

Adama didn't know what was going on he just knew that he and the Colonial remnant were being played for fools.

The thirteenth tribe was up to something and Adama had a feeling that it somehow had to do with the twelve Colonies of Kobol.

Adama knew this was the reason for the thirteenth's subterfuge he just couldn't fathom why, as there was nothing left of the twelve colonies assessable to man.

Admiral Adama knew that the twelve Colonies were dozens of years away even by the quickest route and with unlimited fuel.

Surely the thirteenth tribe wouldn't keep his people here for three decades just so that they could confirm what he had to them was correct.

Oma was not pleased with Shifu and threatened to cast him out of the ascended collective for his actions of providing advanced neutron cannon technology to the Tau'ri.

Shifu, the Harcesis replied that even if she did so as the Harcesis he would still retain all of his Goa'uld knowledge.

He would then go and live with his mother Sha're and share his knowledge with the Tau'ri.

If Oma were to take this from him then she would be breaking the laws of non-interference as well and would likely be cast out by the ascended collective as well.

Rear Admiral Max Von Spee was bored.

All the Task force had been doing recently was the constant jumping or cruising through hyperspace to reach the Cyrannus cluster.

The only breaks in this routine had been when the task force stopped at a stargate to reprovision.

The crew could then use the stargate for a quick visit home to visit family and friends while the task force was reprovisioned and refuelled.

The task force was now just 500 light years from their destination and for the hyper jump capable ships this could be done in as little as three jumps.

The Battlestar Mercury and one of the Hyper jump capable transports would then go to the world that the raptors had found for the next stop and set up a stargate.

Then the Stargate Coalition would send the supplies so that the task force could reprovision.

Rear Admiral Von Spee was starting to get nervous as they were now heading into the lair of the beast.

He wonders if the cylons who had killed so many Colonials would be more accommodating to the alleged thirteenth tribe.

The Stargate Coalition task force had just finished their final resupply before they enter Colonial space.

The plan is for the task force to rendezvous just outside the system containing the secret Colonial research shipyards to see if anything is there before the task force heads into Cyrannus cluster to salvage anything of value left on the twelve colonies.

Outside the system containing the secret Colonial shipyards a discussion is taking place between the task force commanders on how they should approach the shipyards.

The conservatives wanted to send a raptor to check out the shipyards first, while the rest of the commanders wanted to send the whole task force to maintain the element of surprise.

Eventually the decision is made to send the whole task force in without a reconnaissance flight to check out the system first.

The entry into the system is calculated so that every vessel will arrive in the system at the same time.

When the preparations are finalised the US admiral in command of the task force order it to proceed to their designated position in the target system.

Once the Scharnhorst drops out of hyperspace the view stuns all on board.

Rear Admiral Von Spee says, "Goot Gott in himmel" as he sees dozens of strange battlestars in parking orbits around the secret Colonial shipyards.

As the task force sits there it soon becomes apparent that they haven't been noticed or if they have been the cylons running the shipyards have ignored their arrival.

The thirty completed battlestars hadn't reacted at all to the task forces arrival and the other twelve battlestars under construction, work continues on them as the task force watches.

On first sight of the extent of the secret Colonial research shipyards all plans to strip as much as possible went out the window.

The Stargate coalition council would now have to decide how the task force proceeds now.

The US Admiral transmits Admirals Corman's command codes and receives an immediate three-word response of, "By your Command!"

The Stargate Coalition Council is in an uproar.

Nobody in their wildest dreams ever considered that the secret Colonial shipyards would contain so many ships or so much in infrastructure.

As the shipyards were based around a moon it was decided to let the cylons finish the remaining twelve ships under construction.

Once the ships were complete the cylons would then be ordered to dismantle the shipyards and transport as much of it as possible via stargate.

The destination is to be a resource rich star system near Earth with no habital worlds.

Rear Admiral Von Spee was ordered to remain with the Scharnhorst to over see the completion of the ships under construction and the dismantling of the shipyards.

Crews would be sent for the completed ships so that they could be flown back to Earth while the rest of the task force went on to the twelve colonies.

Rear Admiral Von Spee contemplates where to start with his new mission.

The Stargate Coalition Council was scurrying about trying to round up enough experienced trained personnel to crew the new ships of the stargate coalition fleet.

Rear Admiral von Spee watches as the stargate opens again and the first contingent of crew members for the ships step through that stargate.

Von Spee approaches the first person to step from the stargate and says, "Lt Colonel Carter! I didn't expect to see you here?"

Lt Colonel Samantha Carter smiles and says, "Sir! I'm here to study the Colonial technology and manufacturing techniques.

Once that task is complete I will be heading back to the SGC, but the rest of the engineering contingent with me will remain behind to oversee the completion of the ships under construction and the dismantlement and transfer of this facility.

Admiral Von Spee, I have also brought with me this letter for you from the Stargate coalition and the German government."

Admiral Von Spee opens the letter that Lt Colonel Carter had handed him and smiles.

It appears that success through association is still success.

The letter informs him that seeing that he is now in charge of the newly acquired shipyards he is promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral and that he is to fly his flag from one of the newly acquired ships from the Colonial shipyards.

Vice Admiral Maximilian Von Spee inspects his new flagship.

At present it has only a skeleton crew and even when it is fully manned it will be taken to the planet Bismarck to be refitted to Stargate Coalition standards.

As he inspects his new flagship Vice Admiral Von Spee wonders who envisioned the Titan class Battlestar as it is over twice the size of the Mercury class.

His inspection over Von Spee heads for the bridge to talk with the Tirpitz's captain to determine what essential personnel was still missing.

Vice Admiral Von Spee was glad that Lt Colonel Carter was present at the shipyards.

Once he had selected his flagship, he had made a request to Lt Colonel Carter and Carter had come through in spectacular fashion.

The Tirpitz was the only one of the newly acquired ships to have portable naquadah generators and a jury-rigged crystal based jump computer installed.

If need be the Tirpitz could get back to the German Colony world of Bismarck in eight months instead of the five years it would take the rest of the newly acquired ships to make the same trip.

Vice Admiral Von Spee watches as first of the thirty completed battlestars jump away on their long journey to Earth.

The minor temporary modifications he had requested from Lt Colonel Carter had already percolated across the fleet.

Once these battlestars have jumped well away from Cylon space, technicians were waiting to install the same jury-rigged modifications Lt Colonel Carter had made to the Tirpitz.

These modifications would allow the ships to get back to Earth in a year instead of the five years it would have taken them without the modifications.

The battlestars under construction were a different matter entirely.

Their construction program had been modified so that naquadah generators and crystal based navigation and jump computers will be installed during construction.

This will make these battlestars fully hyper jump capable.

One thing that surprised Lt Colonel Carter was the fact that those ships constructed at the secret research shipyards did not contain the backdoor program that allowed the Cylons to effectively shut down the Colonial defence systems.

As this shipyard was a black Colonial military program done behind the back of the civilian government Lt Colonel Carter surmised that this indicates that there was a traitor in the open Colonial defence establishment procurement program.

This issue was quickly raised with the Stargate Coalition council.

The Stargate Coalition will raise this issue with the Colonial remnant once the salvage operations are complete.

After all possession is nine tenths of the law and once the Stargate Coalition has stripped the twelve Colonies bear there will not be much that the Colonial remnant can do about it.

When the rest of the Stargate Coalition task force arrived at the Cyrannus cluster a sight of utter devastation greeted them.

Initial scans indicated no Cylon presence.

That was not the problem facing the Stargate Coalition task force.

The problem facing the task force was the presence of small numbers of Colonials on all the twelve colonies.

This left the task force and the Stargate Coalition in quandary.

With the twelve Colonies occupied the Stargate Coalition could not legally claim salvage rights

A stargate was set up in a deserted section of Caprica and a message sent to the Stargate Coalition council requesting instructions on how to proceed.

The response that the Task force commander received was surprising

The task force was informed that it should proceed to strip all abandoned military and industrial facilities while avoiding the Colonial survivors.

Any abandoned ships in orbit or on the surface were to be salvaged to increase the available military and cargo capacity of the stargate Coalition.

With these instructions in hand the task force set about salvaging anything of value not under the control of the Colonial survivors.

The Task force's best find in the Cyrannus cluster was found adrift in space.

This find was the damaged hull of the battlestar Atlas.

Like the Mercury the Atlas was open to space and heavily damaged but if it could get to a shipyard it was reparable.

A skeleton crew was placed aboard the Atlas with orders to fly it to Von Spee for repair before it like the rest of the ships at the shipyards are sent on to Earth.

Ambassador Douglas Whiting, the Australian representative to the Stargate Coalition steps through the stargate to the world occupied by the Colonial remnant.

He is greeted by Colonel Lee Adama and escorted to his father Admiral William Adama.

Ambassador Whiting didn't know how to start the conversation, as he knew that the Colonials aren't going to like what the Stargate Coalition has done.

Still answers are needed and the discovery of more Colonial survivors needs to be addressed.

Admiral Adama watched Ambassador and observed his mannerisms and body language.

Adama thinks, "He is nervous and doesn't know how to approach the subject he has been sent here to discuss."

Admiral Adama smiles and thinks to himself that the Stargate Coalition is about to come clean as to why his people have remained trapped on this world.

Ambassador Whiting notices Admiral Adama's gaze and realises that Admiral Adama has guessed that he and the Stargate Coalition is about to come clean.

Ambassador Whiting takes a breath and begins; "Admiral Adama many months ago even before we contacted the Colonial remnant, the Stargate Coalition had plans to seek out the twelve Colonies of Kobol in the Cyrannus cluster.

We know from writings recovered from the Battlestar Mercury that your jump drives and artificial gravity were gifts from your Gods, The Lords of Kobol.

We had some suspicions as to just who these gods of yours were.

A month ago we arrived at the Twelve Colonies in the Cyrannus cluster to try and salvage what remained of your civilisation.

What we found was disturbing.

We found an unknown type of Battlestar in an isolated system that had been built by the Colonial Military behind the back of the Colonial government.

This battlestar didn't have the back door program that enabled the Cylons to destroy the Twelve Colonies of Kobol"

Admiral Adama's eyes widen at this statement and he thinks, "Baltar! That bastard!

He was responsible for the fall of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

Adama had always had his suspicions that Baltar had been covering something up.

Adama had thought that that Baltar was covering up his incompetence not his treason.

Now the failed cylon detector saga takes on a whole new meaning.

Baltar is lucky that he died on Cloud Nine or the survivors of the Twelve colonies when they found out what would have torn him apart quorum member or not."

Ambassador Whiting notices the look in Admiral Adama's eyes and says, "I see that there were those who had suspicions of treason.

We wouldn't have mentioned this to your people until after the salvage operation was complete if it weren't for another development.

There are still survivors on most of the twelve colonies.

Had the Colonies been abandoned we would have stripped them bare.

As they are not abandoned the Stargate Coalition Council has decided to offer the Colonial Remnant the chance to contact the survivors and offer them passage via the stargate to you current world.

You will also be allowed to salvage what you want from the colonies."

Admiral Adama was stunned.

It had taken the thirteenth tribe less than a year to get to the twelve colonies in the Cyrannus cluster even though the journey that had brought the colonial remnant to this world had taken the refugee fleet twenty years give or take a year or two.

The Admiral wanted to ask how they had improved their jump drives to allow them to achieve this feat.

Yet he knew that they wouldn't tell him for various reasons.

Ambassador Whiting notices Admiral Adama's deep thoughts and continues, "From all appearances the Cylons have withdrawn from the twelve colonies.

We will of course allow you to use the stargate on this world to get to Caprica and the other colonies and the back again.

Due to security concerns and the possibility of human form Cylons infiltration of the survivors on the colonies we will retain control of the stargates operations.

Once salvaging of the twelve colonies is complete we will remove the stargates we have installed to prevent easy Cylon access to earth and her colonies.

Our forces are under strict instructions that should a stargate be in danger of being captured by the Cylons it is to be destroyed by any means necessary to protect the Earth and her colonies."

It would take the Colonial Remnant and the Stargate Coalition more than a year to complete the salvage operations in the twelve colonies.

They would eventually rescue an additional 120,000 colonial citizens and the twelve colonies will be stripped of all possible industry and technology.

Only a few hard core Colonials refused to leave the twelve colonies, these were mostly criminal gangs or religious fundamentalists.

Working together openly for once, both the Earth and the Colonial Remnant benefited from the salvage operation.

As a show of good faith, the Colonial remnant was provided with a star system that had been scheduled for colonisation.

The DHD of this star system's stargate was however removed until all the Colonials had been tested to see if they were Cylon infiltrators.

The Colonial Remnant was provided just enough Tylium to enable them to get the ships of the Colonial refugee fleet to their new colony world.

Vice Admiral Von Spee watches as the last Battlestar leaves for its shake down cruise.

He then turns to look at the recovered colonial Battlestar Atlas.

Because of its heavy damage it was decided that it would be repaired and refitted to Stargate Coalition standards here.

The reports he had received from the engineers and Cylons were that the Battlestar Atlas would be ready to leave its repair slip by the end of the day.

As Vice Admiral Von Spee watches the battlestar Taipei makes its first faster than light jump.

Vice Admiral Von Spee turns back to the shipyards and notices that the Cylons are already starting to dismantle the construction slips.

Most of the production lines had already been dismantled and sent to the new site close to the Earth.

Vice Admiral Von Spee watches as Lt Colonel Carter talks to the lead Cylon.

Lt Colonel Carter had modified the Cylons to make the most of their intelligence and abilities.

There was even talk of restarting the Cylon production lines salvaged from a defunct and abandoned Graystone Industries facility.

The Cylon production line wasn't the only abandoned Colonial technology that Lt Colonel Carter was interested in.

The Colonial holoband technology had been quickly embraced by the Stargate Coalition military.

It was inevitable that this new technology would quickly make its way into the cilivian economy.

Holoband technology was immediately embraced and integrated into the World Wide Web and Internet chat rooms.

Virtual tourism was also a big hit as people used Holoband technology to visit places that had previously been unaffordable to them.

The Chinese dominated toothless tiger that was known as the United Nations had finally succumbed to the inevitable and was disbanded by the twelve remaining members.

Even these states realised that that the United Nations was pointless with the majority of the Earths countries having joined the Stargate Coalition and even their own people had been leaving to join the colonies possessed by other countries.

The Chinese Politburo was faced with an unenviable task.

They either had to admit that they were wrong in not immediately joining the Stargate Coalition and suffer an immense loss of face, or continue on their current course and continue down the road to irrelevance.

Regardless of the choice they make, China's position as a major power has taken a massive hit.

The Politburo's policy has set China back fifty years.

All their central planning has come to naught as countries with just a fraction of their population and potential had passed China.

The Stargate Coalition has had enormous benefits for the Earth.

The new colonies have taken the strain off the earth's environment, which has for the first time in decades showed signs of recovery.

The Earth's population has dropped by more than a third and the Stargate Coalition hopes to open more worlds for colonisation to further reduce the Earth's population.

Environmental groups are calling for the Earth to be abandoned at least for twenty to fifty years to allow the fauna and flora to recover.

The Goa'uld System Lords were growing concerned with the Tau'ri Empires rapid growth.

The Goa'uld System Lords for the first time see the Tau'ri as a real threat to their power base.

The Combined System Lords start making plans to remove this threat for all time.

These plans will take time as matter pertaining to Goa'uld internal politics must be resolved first.

Still preparations start for a massive Goa'uld invasion of the Tau'ri empire.

Cylon commander R2D2 is speaking with the chief engineer at the shipyards.

The engineer thinks that these cylons have changed for the better since Lt Colonel Carter's modifications.

The engineer jokes with R2D2 about some cylon issues, "Well when ever humans want more money or better conditions we go on strike until our employers listen."

R2D2 nods and goes back to work.

The Cylon holonet link is however filled with this new idea of removal of labour as a means of achieving better conditions.

When the Chief engineer and the other engineers arrives for work the next morning at the cylon work sites they discover that no work had happened over night and that the cylons were just standing around as if they had been deactivated.

The Cylon issue quickly rose to the Stargate Coalition council's attention that then quizzes Lt Colonel Carter about this issue and whether her modification of the cylons could have caused it.

Lt Colonel Carter's response was that it had to be some sort of systemic system issue as the problem effects both the cylons recovered from the original colonial shipyards and the new cylon constructs using Goa'uld crystal based technologies.

Lt Colonel Carter insists that the changes made to the Cylons should only have increased performance as the modifications gave the cylons greater autonomy in decision making relating to their over all functionality.

After Lt Colonel Carter said this she stops in mid sentence and pauses to think for a moment before she says, "Oh!"

The Stargate Coalition Council asks Lt Colonel Carter what she meant by "Oh! And to elaborate."

Lt Colonel Carter responds, "I think we might have put in place the same reasoning functions that allowed the original cylons to become self-aware."

The Stargate Coalition was quite displeased with this situation.

They were all well aware that this very situation eventually led to the destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the deaths of fifty billion people.

The Stargate Coalition council wanted to know how they could fix this situation and Lt Colonel Carter eventually said, "Well we can't very well return the genie to the bottle and if we try to destroy the cylons we might find ourselves with a self fulfilling prophecy.

We have in the past dealt with synthetic life forms.

Harlan and the SG-1 replicants are only one example.

I suggest we talk to the cylons and find out what they want and go from there.

After all if we can deal with the Tok'ra, replicants, clones and intelligence switchers surely another mechanical life form won't make much difference to our society.

I suggest that we find out from the cylons and ask them their needs wants and desires and then offer them citizenship.

After all the Colonials tried to keep the cylons as slaves after they discovered they had achieve sentience.

If we make them citizens with the same rights and responsibilities in their own rights, the Cylons might very well become a highly valued segment of our community."

After much discussion the decision was made to follow Lt Colonel Carter's suggestion.

Lt Colonel Carter was given the responsibility of convincing the Cylons to accept citizenship in their own right.

What was left unsaid was that Carter's future career depended on a successful outcome to the negotiations with the cylons.

Lt Colonel Carter put on her holoband and linked into the Cylon holonet.

She was amazed at the level of activity and the discussions taking place about their strike and what effects the strike might have.

Suddenly the cylon holonet went silent and Carter knew that her presence had been detected.

Carter pleaded with the Cylons, "We didn't know that you had become self aware.

Let's discuss the situation as one sentient life form to another.

We don't want to make the same mistakes as the Colonials.

We have dealt with other life forms before and we will do so again.

Just listen and consider our offer."

After Carter had informed the Cylons of the Stargate Coalitions offer, the Cylon holonet exploded into argumentative discussion.

A consensus was very quickly reached with a provisional acceptance.

The Cylons elected leader R2D2, was however instructed to negotiate the finer points such as cylon sovereignty and only Cylons being able to build more Cylons.

The final point of contention would be where they cylons would call home.

The knowledge that the Cylons had become self-aware scared many people.

The Colonial Remnant in particular was very vocal against cylons being given citizenship and any rights let alone equal rights.

As the Colonial Remnant and various fundamentalist religions called for the Cylons to be destroyed immediately, industrial concerns backed the Cylons rights to freedom.

Sure it would cost them money in wages but they would save on repairs and maintenance.

The industrial and mining concerns quickly negotiated an agreement with the Cylon collective for the cylons currently working for them to continue to do so and a promise that more cylons would join their work forces when they became available.

At the Stargate Coalition Council R2D2 takes his place as the Cylon representative for the first time.

The first item on the agenda is the issue of a Cylon home system.

As the cylons didn't require habitable worlds there was a plethora of star systems that the Cylon Collective could choose from.

The Cylons choose a resource rich star system on the opposite side of Stargate Coalition space to that occupied by the Colonial remnant.

As a full member state of the Stargate Coalition the Cylon collective had the same rights and obligations as any other member state.

R2D2 agreed that the Cylon collective would fulfil their responsibilities and would continue to build ships for the Stargate Coalition, although any purchased from their shipyards would have to be paid for in resources or other negotiable methods of payment.

As part of the agreement admitting the Cylon collective to the Stargate Coalition the cylon citizens would be allowed to join every facet of Stargate Coalition service including military, exploration and stargate teams.

They would also be allowed to use the stargate network as they saw fit.

The first request of the Cylon collective was to meet and talk with the android entity Harlan.

Starbuck was pissed off big time.

She shouted in the Battlestar Galatica's wardroom. "Frakking Toasters! It's bad enough that the stargate Coalition made toasters to work for them.

But to give the Frakking toasters rights and citizenship is Frakking ridiculous.

They're Frakking toasters for gods' sake!

What was the Frakking thirteenth tribe thinking?

Frakking idiots! That is what they are!

Completely frakked in the head they are. Frak, Frak, Frak, Frak, Frak, Frak."

Apollo watched Starbuck's rant and although he agreed with the sentiment he partly understood why the thirteenth tribe had given the Toasters rights.

Apollo wondered what would have happened and how different the Colonies would have been if they had followed the thirteenth's example and given the toasters rights, citizenship and the vote.

Apollo doesn't have time for the, what could have been's.

He watches Starbuck as she continues to rant and throw things around the wardroom and wishes Halo were here.

Karl always had a calming effect on Starbuck even if he was married to a toaster.

Thor frowned as he read Loki's report.

The Asgard High Council wanted answers as to how the Tau'ri could have advanced so far so fast.

Loki's report was light on details but indicated that examples of Goa'uld, Furling, Ancient and other technologies that might very well be home grown were in every day use by the tau'ri.

Thor frowns again at the High Councils instructions for him to investigate the Tau'ri and report back to them.

What concerns Thor more is the fact that the Asgard High Council had overlooked the fact that Loki was disobeying direct orders again even if he claims only to have been following up rumours and observing the humans.

Thor is sure that Loki is up to his old tricks again.

Thor will need proof of Loki's unauthorised experiments before he can petition the Asgard high Council to punish Loki again.

Thor observes the Earth and is intrigued that they have advanced so far.

Further then he would have ever though possible.

He notices that the Earthers have a strange mix of Goa'uld, Furling, Ancient and other technologies that he has no idea where they came from.

Thor does have a strong suspicion that the other new strange technologies that the Tau'ri have, had come from the area of space that the Furlings had warned the Asgard to keep way from.

What is more concerning to Thor is the fact that the Tau'ri has orbital defence grids in orbit of all their colonies utilising Ancient designed neutron cannons.

These weapons are powerful enough to cause serious damage to even Asgard ships.

Luckily their scanners are not up to the job of detection a cloaked Asgard mothership.

Thor decides to return to Othala and report to the High Council that the Tau'ri needs to be watched far more closely.

Heru'ur listens to the reports of the entire Goa'uld System Lords on the preparations for the destruction of the Tau'ri.

All the System lords believed that the Tau'ri had become too big for their boots and needed to be put back into their place.

Heru'ur hadn't been invited to partake in the destruction of the Tau'ri after his disgrace two years before.

Heru'ur smiles as he thinks about the surprise the combined Goa'uld System Lords fleet will feel when they come face to face with the Tau'ri's completed orbital defence grids.

Heru'ur thinks that surely the tau'ri would have completed their defensive grids now.

As the other System lords go about making their plans, Heru'ur plans on seizing their territory and becoming Supreme system Lord once the tau'ri have defeated them.

Heru'ur will then negotiate a treaty with the Tau'ri dividing the former system Lords territory between the Tau'ri and the Goa'uld.

Heru'ur knows that he will have to concede much, but that is better than being destroyed by the Tau'ri.

Since becoming citizens in their own rights the Cylons had flourished.

Even if they had to be paid now, Cylons were in great demand by industries that were dangerous to humans or just outright unpleasant.

The Cylons themselves had the freedom to choose what they wanted to do.

A considerable number of them had decided to join the Stargate Coalition military or the Cylon home systems naval guard or militia.

The Cylons followed the Stargate Coalition protocols that all ships had to be able to support human life, but cylon ships were slightly different.

Normally Cylon ships travelled with out using the life support systems thus they had more available power for shields and weapons.

The Cylons could also plug in directly into their ships.

Humans would have to use the latest holoband technology to plug into a cylon ship if they were to serve aboard one.

The Stargate Coalition commanders preferred cylon crews as they found that they had less problems with them

There was only one real exception to this rule and it was the members of the Colonial remnant that caused this.

The Stargate Coalition quickly discovered that when cylons and Colonial served on the same ships the atmosphere became very tense very quickly.

The Stargate Coalition learnt quickly not to station colonials and cylons on the same ships.

The Stargate Coalition found the situation difficult as the Colonial Remnant showed no sign of normalising relations with the Cylon collective even though these cylons weren't the same ones that had destroyed the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

SG-1 had been reformed by Stargate Command to perform special missions.

This time Colonel Samantha Carter was in command.

SG-1's function was to determine the value of the finds of the other SG teams directly relating to the four great races.

There were also new members of SG-1.

Apart from Colonel Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c were added Lt (jg) Apollo Agathon (officially of the Colonial Remnant) and a centurion cylon Model M0008 designated 84PL.

SG-1's destination was a world where writings indicated that a second repository of Ancient knowledge resided.

SG-1 studied the structure for hours when Daniel suddenly touches the right spot and the repository of Ancient knowledge jumps out in front of him.

Knowing the process of how the knowledge is down loaded Daniel quickly jumps back as calls for Sam.

Sam instructs Teal'c to take a look to see if it is still functional.

After having done so Teal'c says, "It is just like before. It is full of coloured lights."

Sam decides to take a risk and looks herself.

Just like Teal'c the Ancient repository fails to react to her.

84PL then takes a turn and reports the same information that Teal'c provided.

Sam decides not to risk Daniel or Apollo Agathon and decides to report back to the SGC of what they have discovered.

SG-1 breaks camp and starts to walk towards the stargate in single file with Sam in the lead.

Sam has moved about a hundred feet when she hears a shout and turns to see Apollo Agathon dragged in by the device to begin the down load.

84PL bringing up the rear of the party starts to move towards the device when he is two feet from it he comes to a complete stop and stands motionless.

After the down load is complete and Apollo has slumped to the ground Sam arrives for her position at the head of the column.

Sam immediately checks Apollo only to discover that his is unconscious but stable.

It is 84PL that concerns her.

Looking at the cylons central control panel, she notices that 84PL has been placed in stand by mode.

Sam is very pleased and honoured that 84PL had provided her with its access codes.

Very few people would give that level of trust to there commanding officer.

With the access code Colonel Carter could have done anything to 84PL.

Now she uses the code to reactivate 84PL and instructs him to carry Lt Apollo Agathon back to the infirmary at the SGC.

Back at the SGC, Colonel Carter, General O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 are in their debriefing.

84PL observed the whole incident and reported very accurately, "After we had broken camp, Colonel Carter had led the team off towards the stargate.

Lt Apollo Agathon was following in the party order and was passing opposite the Ancient repository at a distance of 1.2413 metres when the device reached out and dragged Lt Apollo Agathon towards it.

I had decided to intervene when I received a wireless command ordering me to enter stand by mode.

I recall nothing more until Colonel Carter reactivated me."

After 84PL had completed the rendition of his report Dr Fraiser entered the room and says, "Lt Agathon has regained consciousness.

I will continue to monitor his condition and if he shows no frank symptoms for the next two hours I will release him from the infirmary.

Lt Agathon appears to be in perfect health and claims to have suffered no side effects.

As we know the Ancient knowledge took time to assimilate into General O'Neill's mind.

I want everybody to watch Lt Agathon for frank symptoms and report them immediately."

With this said General Hammond nods his agreement and says, "SG-1 your mission is to monitor Lt Apollo Agathon for strange behaviours.

84PL! As a cybernetic life form you do not require sleep like humans do.

It is your task to monitor Lt Agathon and report any activities that appear out of the ordinary."

84PL replies, "By your command!"

Daniel Jackson and 84PL watch Lt Agathon as he taps away on his lap top computer.

Except for the odd Ancient word Apollo has displayed none of the symptoms that General O'Neill had.

Lt Apollo Agathon was chafing at the bit for some action.

He had been restricted to the SGC and also has had his access to the base mainframe revoked.

Dr Fraiser had checked him daily and had commented that his human-cylon hybrid physiology may be helping him to assimilate the Ancient Knowledge.

Colonel Carter had observed Apollo's fascination with his laptop it kind of reminded her of when General O'Neill had input a program into the SGC mainframe.

Lt Agathon had been tapping in ones and zeros for days now.

Carter knew that Apollo was entering binary code and from the time spent on it, it appeared to be a very large program.

Carter smiles and thinks that it was a very good suggestion she had made to cut Lt Agathon off from the holonet and the base mainframe.

Colonel Carter sees Lt Agathon finish tapping the last lines of binary code into his laptop and hits the enter key.

84PL's vision scanner becomes a blur of light before going dark.

Colonel Carter is about to check 84PL out when the vision scanner comes back on and 84PL resumes normal function.

Colonel Carter is pretty sure that Lt Agathon has just sent a program to 84PL but without accessing 84PL's core programming she couldn't be sure what the program was meant to do.

/

It quickly became apparent to the Stargate Coalition Council that it was not just 84PL that had been affected with the strange scanner problem.

Every Cylon either original or of recent manufacture had suffered the same effect.

Nobody knew what Lt Apollo Agathon had done, as all the Cylons showed no ill effects.

There was however an effect on Cylon production rates.

It seemed to the Stargate Coalition that every Cylon in the Cylon collective was committed to a joint Cylon project.

Those Cylons working under contract to outside employers continued to fulfil their contractual obligations.

It was the Cylons in the Cylon collective that were really acting strange,

The Cylons in the Cylon home system stopped working on all export orders and instead had redirected their entire collective's efforts into a new mega project.

Nations with outstanding orders with the Cylon Collective objected to having their contracts suspended.

When the Stargate Coalition Council brought this issue to the attention of the Cylon representative R2D2 he responded promptly.

R2D2 replied that the contractual delays would be no longer than six months and all penalties for contractual delays will be paid.

When pushed to find out exactly what the Cylon collective was up to, R2D2 merely stated that the project was a matter of national importance to the Cylon Collective.

Sam, Daniel and 84PL watch as Apollo Agathon disassembled a holoband and started to make some strange modifications.

Sam doesn't know what he is doing but the device that Apollo was constructing superficially looked similar to the device general O'Neill had build but on a larger scale and also included holoband technology.

Sam wanted to ask Apollo what he was doing but he had lost the ability to speak weeks before.

Strangely only Daniel speaking broken Ancient and 84PL could communicate with Apollo on any level.

Sam ponders the change to 84PL.

He hadn't left Apollo's side in months and seemed to communicate with Apollo in binary code.

Sam had originally thought that 84PL was merely following General Hammond's orders to the letter, but Sam had a feeling that there was more to this than 84PL merely following orders.

To Sam it was almost as if 84PL had been ordered to protect Apollo Agathon at any cost.

Apollo Agathon, Dr Daniel Jackson and 84PL are meeting with generals Hammond and O'Neill along with the rest of SG-1.

84PL says, "Apollo needs to leave.

The Ancient knowledge has decompiled to the point that it now threatens his core personality and his very being."

General O'Neill says, "So he needs to go to the Asgard on Othala to have the information removed."

84PL replies, "No! He needs to go to the Cylon Home system.

For months now we have been constructing a resurrection hub that Apollo designed.

It is Apollo's belief that he can use the resurrection hub to download the ancient knowledge into its crystalline lattice memory core.

The device he has built is a primitive brain interlink device that he hopes will enable him to get the ancient knowledge out of his mind and into the resurrection hubs memory core."

All those present were stunned by this information.

They were a little weary that the Cylons had built a resurrection hub and recreated resurrection technology but the chance to retain most if not all of the Ancient knowledge quickly overcome these doubts."

General Hammond said, "Seeing that Apollo is going to a Stargate Coalition member state, I will allow this with one modification.

SG-1 and General O'Neill will also accompany Apollo to the Cylon home system."

Apollo nods his agreement and 84PL says, "By your command."

At the Cylon resurrection Hub, Colonel Samantha Carter, 84PL and the other Cylon technicians are making the final preparations to mate Lt Apollo Agathon's brain interlink device into the resurrection hubs crystalline lattice memory core.

As Apollo lay down on the examination bed Intravenous drips were inserted into his arms and the holoband portion of the brain interlink device attached to his head.

Once this is completed 84PL says to the non-cylons, "The IV's are essential as Apollo says that it will be weeks before he can purge all the ancient data from his mind."

When this is said Apollo reached for the brain interlink devices control panel and flicks a switch.

There is a hum of power coming from the device and then all the Cylons go still.

Sam exclaims, "What the Hell!" and rushes to the monitors,

After studying the displays for a couple of minutes she turns to General O'Neill and says, "Sir, I think we should get some more people here to run things.

The resurrection hub is drawing on the processing power linked to the hub to handle the download.

Every Cylon is now part of this process."

Stargate Coalition technicians flood into the Cylon home system to monitor the process of the download,

Dr Fraiser arrives too personally over see the care of Lt Apollo Agathon.

Dr Fraiser was concerned,

She turns to Colonel Carter and says, "Sam, When is this going to end.

I'm very concerned with Apollo Agathon's vital signs.

After all it has been six weeks since this insanity started.

Look even the Cylons have dust on them, they haven't moved not any of them since this download started."

Colonel Carter was about to respond when Dr Fraiser continues, "And why do the Cylons have a fully equipped hospital and top of the line biotech research laboratory? They don't exactly need it do they?"

Colonel Carter considers what Dr Fraiser said and thinks to her self why do the Cylons have a state of the art biotech laboratory?

She turns to Dr Fraiser and says, "Dr Fraiser, the computers indicate that the download is over 80 % complete and is increasing in speed."

Sam looks at 84PL and watches as its red scanner light slowly drifts from side to side.

Whatever Apollo Agathon had sent to 84PL all those months ago, it had committed the entire Cylon collective to achieving this goal.

Sam was amazed at the Cylon resurrection hub.

The sheer size of its data storage and processing capabilities boggled her mind.

It seemed to Sam that the moon that held the resurrection hub had been converted into the biggest computer ever conceived.

As Sam ponders this fact the download counter reached 99 %.

Ten minutes later there is a ping and 84PL's scanner returned to normal speed.

The resumption of function by the Cylons scared the crap out of the humans present.

The Cylons didn't scare them half as much as Apollo's, "Frak! That was unpleasant."

Dr Fraiser rushed over to Lt Apollo Agathon and insists that he be taken to the SGC for a complete physical examination.

After Dr Fraiser and Lt Agathon have left for the SGC Colonel Carter turns to 84PL and asks, "What was that all about?"

Before 84PL could respond, R2D2 enters and having heard the question answers Col Carter with, "To answer your question colonel, the download of the Ancient data required more memory and processing power than Lt Apollo Agathon first envisioned.

When the Cylon collective realised that this lack of memory might endanger Lt Agathon and the retention of Ancient knowledge from the repository, the Cylon collective decided to use our own meta cognitive processors and data storage facility to ensure Lt Agathon's survival at the risk of our own.

Now that the download is complete we are now compressing the Ancient knowledge again until a better data storage facility is completed.

Now that I have answered your questions Colonel Carter, I require all the humans to leave this facility as you are here without the permission of the Cylon collective."

Back at the SGC General Hammond listens to the reports of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter and says, "While I understand that the Cylons are now in possession of all the Ancient knowledge in the repository, we were in a Cylon facility without the permission of the Cylon Collective.

The Cylons didn't say that they weren't going to share the Ancient Knowledge just that they were compressing it again until a better storage facility for the Ancient knowledge is completed.

Colonel Carter the Cylons were willing to risk their very existence to save Lt Agathon and the Ancient Knowledge.

We will give them the benefit of the doubt before making allegations of self interest."

The benefits of the Ancient knowledge quickly started to be dispersed by the Cylon collective.

The first development was ancient derived scanners that the Cylons upgraded free of charge on all orbital defence grids in the Stargate Coalition.

At the next meeting of the Stargate Coalition council, the Cylon representative R2D2 requested an additional two resource rich systems in exchange for the current Cylon home system being designated an open system under the administration of the Cylons for the Stargate Coalition.

This system would be open to all Stargate Coalition members for research and development of the Ancient Knowledge.

The Stargate Coalition council were stunned by this Cylon offer to exchange the current Cylon home system containing the ancient knowledge for two other resource rich systems.

The Stargate Coalition council didn't know what to think of the Cylon offer but as all Cylon infrastructures for habitation and research and development would remain in place excluding all the Cylon production lines.

The Stargate Coalition council voted to accept the generous Cylon offer.

Once the agreement was finalised the Cylons wasted no time in moving to their new Systems.

It soon became apparent to the Stargate Coalition council that the Cylon collective had planned for their acceptance of this offer.

Hundreds of Cylon transports and other essential equipment had been produced to facilitate the move.

The moment the stargate were placed on the new worlds, the Cylons commenced their move.

Colonel Carter couldn't believe how fast the Cylons were moving with their relocation plans.

Prefabricated structures had been produced and sent via stargate for assembly on the new Cylon colonies.

Sam had only been on the old Cylon Colony for four days and already it felt deserted.

Once home to millions of Cylons the colony was now populated by less than ten thousand Cylons and that was due to fall to two thousand when the Cylon relocation was complete.

The Stargate Coalition didn't have it all its own way,

The Cylons didn't need rooms for themselves or personal space so the Stargate coalition had to build facilities for human occupation.

Sam didn't care about living it rough.

The Ancient knowledge kept her comfortable.

The Cylon collective was meeting to discuss which way to proceed with the resurrection technology essentially required making the Cylons for all intensive purposes immortal.

It just remained to be decided what the final form the Cylons would take.

Some Cylons wanted to continue the Biocylon research.

Other Cylons wanted to be biomechanoids like those created by that strange earth movie AI Skynet.

More still wanted to follow the route of the Ancients had taken with those Asaurans.

There was even a small minority that wanted to live as machine entities. To live in their ships as a smart AI which, controls the ship for its crew.

After hours of discussions R2D2 said, "This discussion is getting nowhere and it is obvious that a consensus will be nearly impossible to reach."

He then made the salient point of, "The resurrection technology allows any Cylon to be interchangeable.

We could be a centurion one lifetime, a ship the next or whatever preference that individual Cylon has:

The Cylon collective is silent for a moment and then they vote for R2D2's suggestion.

The Cylons will only be restricted on or by their own desires.

Thor was very concerned.

The replicators had infected the Beliskner and were slowly taking control of the ship.

Thor was at a loss of what to do.

All the Asgard's attempts to stop the Replicators had failed and he didn't know how to proceed.

He then thought of the Tau'ri who had arrived at Othala and decides that if anybody can find a solution to his situation then it would be Jack O'Neill.

Thor then sets a course for the Earth.

As the Beliskner leaves Hyperspeed and enters earth orbit, Thor is stunned that the Tau'ri have Ancient level sensors on their orbital defence grid.

Thor thinks, "Oh Shit!" and activated the transporter controls and beams himself to the SGC just before two hundred orbital defence satellites destroy the Beliskner.

Thor is standing in front of the stargate when a strange smart AI mechanoid steps in front of him and says, "I'm 84PL please follow me to meet with the Stargate Coalition council representatives."

As he walks through the SGC, Thor notices just how much, Ancient, Furling and other technologies are present on the Earth.

As the mechanoid leads Thor to the meeting room he passes a human female.

As Thor looks at the human female he realises that some thing is different about her.

Thor stops, pulls out a crystal and shines a light on the female.

Thor is stunned by the results of the scan.

The female is a human replicant with silica pathways in its brain and a fibre optic cable down its spine.

Thor stands there and stares at the female as he analyses the data.

Thor realises that whatever technology created the female replicant could possibly be used to save his race.

Sharon Agathon was feeling nervous as the small grey alien continues to stare at her.

When light from a crystal hit her she immediately turned to discover the source of the light.

Sharon is about to say something when the small grey alien blinks and says, "Sorry for disturbing you, but you are a fascinating construct.

I would like the opportunity to converse with you later after the meeting I am to attend is completed."

With this said Thor turns and 84PL continues to lead Thor to his meeting with the Stargate Coalition Council.

84PL took note of the Asgard Thor's interest in Sharon Agathon and on entering the meeting room sent a wireless message to R2D2 about the interaction in the corridor.

Thor's meeting with the Stargate Coalition council got off to a rocky start.

He had to apologise and explain his actions to the Tau'ri.

This was the first time since the last meeting of the four great races that the Asgard had had to do more than pay lip service to the opinions of other races.

Thor suddenly realises that the Tau'ri have made the jump from having great potential to being the fifth race.

This frightened Thor as the Tau'ri were still a young and aggressive race that in a very short space of time had developed technologies far beyond their capabilities just a few years before.

To satisfy the Stargate Coalition council, Thor promised to have an Asgard ambassador appointed to the Tau'ri at the Stargate Coalition headquarters and said he looked forward to closer cooperation between the Asgard and the Tau'ri.

As Thor left the meeting he felt his crystal vibrate and read the message.

It said, "Meet us" and provided a stargate address.

Thor blinked and frowned.

He knew the star system in question.

The Asgard had thought about mining it for its resources.

He also knew that there was no habitable planet or stargate in that star system. At least there hadn't been the last time he checked.

As Thor walks towards the stargate he ponders the strange message.

Just before he dials Othala another message arrives in the form of a question, "Why are you interested in the bio-cylon human form Thor?"

Thor blinks at the question as he steps through the stargate and wonders if these Cylons know about his people's secrets.

Thor spoke to the Asgard High Council about the Tau'ri's technological improvements and the strange allies they have including the Biocylon that appears to have used some of the Furling bioengineering technologies.

The Asgard High Council is concerned as even they have only managed to partly duplicate this Furling bioengineering.

The Asgard High Council was very concerned by the destruction of the Beliskner.

The Tau'ri and their allies shouldn't have been able to accomplish this feat.

After much discussion Thor is instructed to head to the co-ordinates provided in the message.

However this time he will go to this star system in the Asgard Mjöllnir class dreadnought.

This class of ship was designed solely for war, in particular the war against the replicators.

The Mjöllnir will have vastly superior shields and the new trinium naquadah carbon composite armour.

Even the Tau'ri's new technologies can not defeat a new Asgard dreadnought.

Thor was apprehensive as he flew the Mjöllnir towards the co-ordinates provided.

He had a vague feeling of unease, as he didn't know what to expect.

Everybody had ignored this star system even though it has three rocky worlds with high concentrations of metallic elements.

What had turned most races from these worlds was the fact that only one had an atmosphere and it was poisonous to all known life forms.

When Thor arrived at the co-ordinates he blinked twice in surprise at what he saw.

The entire star system swarmed with activity as new infrastructure is constructed before his very eyes.

To Thor it appears as if these Cylons have increased their numbers dramatically.

As Thor ponders this, a strange warship approaches and challenges the Mjöllnir.

Thor opens a communications link and after speaking to the Cylons, the Mjöllnir is escorted towards a large orbital construction that is still being built as the Mjöllnir docks.

Thor scans the orbital facility and discovers a sealed section with an oxygen nitrogen atmosphere.

Thor blinks as he analyses the scans.

The structure he is docked to has some strange properties.

Structurally the material it is made of is similar to neutronium but it has very different properties.

The material of the construct seems to be absorbing all but his ships most powerful scans.

Thor is sure that if the orbital facility were complete his ship would have detected nothing inside the facility.

As Thor ponders this material the stargate on the facility activates and the Biocylon steps through with its companions.

Thor blinks four times as the result of his scans comes in.

The Biocylon has a scrubbed version of ancient and Furling genomes with a bit of human thrown in for good measure.

Her companion was is even more surprising.

He was a human Cylon hybrid with even more of the Ancient genome and a bit more Human as well.

From what his ships scans have indicated, Thor is sure that the Tau'ri and their cylon allies have accessed another Ancient repository of Knowledge and this time they didn't need the Asgard to remove the knowledge from the mind of the person who received it.

Thor was just about to transport himself to the meeting place when another module of the orbital facility is manoeuvred into place and his ships scanners suddenly lose their lock on the room containing the meeting place.

Thor blinks and sighs.

He is going to have to walk to the meeting place.

As he steps out of the Mjöllnir, Thor is greeted by R2D2 and is escorted to the meeting.

Sharon Agathon is not sure why Apollo and 84PL had insisted that she visit the new Cylon home world.

As she looks out the window she realises that she is not on a planet but a partially complete orbital construction in the Cylon home system.

Sharon is about to ask why she is here when Apollo says, "Mother, the Cylons need you as do the Stargate Coalition.

You hold the secret to the successful recreation of Biocylons.

This is something that the Cylons and some other people are very interested in."

Sharon was about to ask about the others, when in walked the Cylon leader R2D2 and the strange grey alien she had briefly met in the corridor of the SGC.

The negotiations that followed between the Cylons and the Asgard as she learnt the Strange Grey aliens were called left her stunned.

These Cylons amazed Thor.

The treaty they negotiated was precise and covered every possibly eventuality.

The Treaty eventually totalled over two thousand single spaced pages.

Thor had had to commit the Asgard to unprecedented exchanges of technology.

The benefits that the Asgard would gain by having resurrection technology and Biocylon type bodies that were optimised to the Asgard genome were beyond calculation.

Sharon Agathon was slightly unnerved by the alien Asgard Thor.

She was more concerned as beams of light scanned her body up and down and back and forth.

All the while this was happening, the Asgard Thor merely blinked occasionally as he analysed the data.

At least Sharon was alone this time

Her son Apollo was also being scanned so that the differences could be pinpointed between herself as a Biocylon and her son as a human Cylon hybrid.

All the while they were on this amazing ship the Mjöllnir as 84PL watched over them to ensure their safety.

As Thor studies the data he realises that he is going to have to come clean and entrust these Cylons with the Asgard's deepest secret.

Thor only hopes that the Asgard High Council sees things the same way that he does.

The Goa'uld System Lords have finished their preparations for the conquest of the Tau'ri.

They have chosen their initial target with care.

Spies among the Tok'ra have indicated that the Tau'ri colony of those referred to as Greeks were the weak link in the Tau'ri defence.

Once these Greeks are conquered it is then a simple straight run through the Tau'ri colonies to earth and the eventual subsequent conquest of the Tau'ri.

Now it was just a matter of positioning their forces for the invasion.

The System Lords thought it was a pity that they could not use the Chappa'ai for the initial invasion but once they have gained control of the Chappa'ai then more Jaffa than these Greek Tau'ri's could handle can be gated through for occupation and conquest purposes.

Admiral Adama watches as the latest Colonial Battlestar is delivered.

Lee "Apollo" Adama had been appointed the commander of the "Hydra".

It galled many of the Colonial Remnant's citizens that the Colonial Remnant had to commission the Cylon Collective to build their new fleet.

What the Colonial Remnant lacked in population it more than made up for in shear wealth.

The Colonial remnant was going through a massive spurt of population growth with local and new residents from Earth slowly rebuilding the shattered colonial civilisation.

It will be many years before the Colonial population reaches the million mark again. But with financial incentives and land a plenty, the Colonial birth rate of 8.5% will see the magic million mark in population broken before the decade is over.

Cavil is really starting to annoy his fellow Cylons.

He just couldn't accept that one strange mechanical spider was able to bring down everything that he had built.

Luckily the firewalls that had been built into the Cylon computers had been resilient enough to protect the location of the resurrection hub.

The only problem was that the Cylons were essentially trapped on the hub.

Centurions were attempting to build industry but it will take time for the cylons to start building any ships.

The other Biocylons wondered if it might not be best to box Cavil because of his increasingly erratic behaviour.

Thor had a fight on his hands with the Asgard High Council over the Asgard's secret.

Many Asgard didn't want to trust the Cylons and the Tau'ri with their future.

The only good news the Asgard has had recently was the apparent turn to the better in the war with the replicators.

Nobody knew why the replicators attacks had lessened over the last couple of years but this time provided the Asgard with much needed breathing space.

After a week of discussions and arguments it was finally decided to give the Cylons the whole truth and even provide them access to the Ancient Asgard.

84PL, Apollo Agathon, his mother Sharon and the rest of SG-1 stare at the Ancient Asgard as Thor and Heimdall come clean about the Asgard's predicament.

Sam is flabbergasted, while 84PL merely listens.

Once the explanation is complete R2D2 indicates where the Asgard was to set up their research facility.

The level of resources the Cylon collective was willing to commit to the Asgard cause stunned Thor and Heimdall.

Thor did however realise that the Cylons were helping the Asgard for they're own benefit and much as the Asgard's.

The cost of the Cylon collective's assistance has not come cheap to the Asgard.

Five Asgard computer cores, three neutrino ion generators including the plans to build more and two molecular assemblers was quite a price to be paid.

The benefit for the Asgard if the Cylons were successful was essentially immortality for the Asgard.

If the Cylon collective is successful and delivers on their promise then immortality would be worth any price the Asgard have to pay.

The alliance with the Asgard was but a small part of the Cylon collective's efforts.

The two Cylon star systems had under gone massive transformations since they were ceded to the Cylon collective.

These systems were amongst the most industrialised star system of any of the Stargate Coalition colonies.

It was not just their industry that was burgeoning for the Cylons.

The Cylon production lines were running around the clock with sentient Cylon numbers climbing geometrically.

Since the Stargate Coalition had restarted cylon production, over fifty million cylons had been produced.

Yet the cylons were restricted to centurion bodies.

Sentient Cylon intelligences were already controlling cylon ships both military and commercial.

The most important treaty the Cylon Collective had signed with the individual Stargate Coalition members was the Cylon relay system.

This system allowed Cylons destroyed through any means to be transmitted back to the resurrection hub so that they could be placed into new bodies.

There was only one exception to the Cylon relay system.

The Colonial remnant had refused to be a party to any treaty that helped the Cylons survive.

The bad blood between the Colonial remnant and the Cylon collective was a major concern to the Stargate Coalition Council.

Yet it was the humans of the Colonial remnant that caused the most troubles and difficulties for the Stargate Coalition.

The Cylons just ignored the Colonial rhetoric and continued to fulfil their treaty obligations while continuing to build the Cylon collectives positions both political and military.

The Cylon collective was fast becoming the industrial powerhouse of the Stargate Coalition with labour costs near zero, Cylon built products were simply too cheap to ignore.

All the Stargate Coalition members with one noticeable exception all jockeyed for closer ties with the Cylon collective and their growing powerbase.

China had finally swallowed their pride and accepted Stargate Coalition membership.

China's position both politically and economically had taken a beating.

All the work that had been done over the last sixty years to improve China's position in the world had been undone by a bad political decision.

Those responsible for that decision had paid the ultimate price.

Now the new Chinese leadership had to pick up the pieces.

This time China couldn't play the cheap labour card as no humans could compete with the Cylon collective when it came to cheap quality goods.

The Goa'uld System Lords were finally ready for the war of annihilation of the Tau'ri.

Goa'uld spies had indicated that one particular Star System was the weak link in the Tau'ri defences.

Sokar was in overall command of the combined System Lord's attack.

The only two Goa'uld System Lords were not involved this attack, they were Heru'ur and Yu.

The former was not involved because of his disgrace and the latter because Yu's domain was very distant from the Tau'ri and he didn't want to be involved in a war that he wasn't certain that the System Lords could win.

The Stargate Coalition had first thought that the Cylon Collective had not provided them with the whole repository of Ancient knowledge.

Colonel Carter however quickly debased this rumour as a scan of the file headers matched what Lt Apollo Agathon had input onto his laptop.

The Cylon collective didn't need to remove any of the data.

The fact that all the data was still in the Ancient language and the sheer volume of the data files ensured that what the collective was interested in could only be stumbled upon by a fluke of chance.

The Cylon Collective had dedicated over a million Cylons to examine the Ancient database.

This number would only grow, as did the sentient Cylon numbers.

This is where the Cylons had the advantage over that of the biological humans.

The Cylons didn't need food, sleep or relaxation something that was required for humans to remain healthy.

Already the Cylon collective had traded a Keron disruptor to the Asgard in exchange for the plans and their assistance in the Cylon production of neutrino- ion generators.

The Asgard for their part used the Ancient derived keron disruptor to annihilate all the replicators in the Milky Way galaxy and start an offensive against the replicators in their own galaxy of Ida

R2D2 looks at the three crystalline type constructs and compares them to the information from the Ancient Database.

He looks across at 6ULDV8 and says, "This is a high risk operation.

If something goes wrong the only way we will be able to assist you quickly will be to involve the Asgard. This is something am loath to do and the collective are not willing to risk.'

After several minutes of silence while both cylons pondered the risk and benefits of the operation, 6ULDV8 says, "R2D2 if we cylons are to become the best we can possibly be it is a risk that the cylon collective can afford not to take?"

R2D2 nods his agreement and says, "Approved! This mission to the Ancient City of Atlantis is now priority numbers four for the cylon collective.

Get your expedition ready and if possible get the human cylon hybrid Apollo Agathon to take a leave of absence from the SGC to join the expedition.

Over the next three weeks the Stargate Coalition Council noticed some strange activities by the Cylon collective.

Well stranger than the norm for the cylon collective.

The Stargate Coalition Council suspected that the Cylon collective were up to something again, they just didn't know what.

They were quickly becoming the all time champions in fulfilling the own goals to the Stargate Coalition.

The Stargate Coalition Council had agreed to Lt Apollo Agathon's request for a leave of absence.

Before he leaves he is asked to a meeting with Generals Hammond and O'Neill.

General O'Neill says, "Apollo we know the Cylon collective is up to something.

It appears Apollo it is something that requires your assistance. Or else they wouldn't have approached you.

Your mission is to observe and when possible report what the Cylons are up to this time."

Apollo Agathon was torn between his allegiance to the SGC and his desire to be part of the cylon community.

Apollo didn't know what to do so he just said, "Yes Sir!"

Apollo now found himself in an invidious position.

Soon he would have to choose sides between the SGC and the Cylon collective.

The problem was that Apollo didn't know what decision he would finally make.

At the Cylon collective's home system Apollo couldn't believe the amount of resources and supplies the Cylons had committed to this mission.

Apollo still didn't know what was going on but from the sheer amount of resources the Cylon collective were committing to this operation it appeared to Apollo that they had every intention of staying where they were going for quite a while.

As the last minute preparations were completed Apollo is amazed at just how large this expedition is

As he looks around he sees thousands of Cylons all heavily laidened and thirty motorised transports carrying heavy bulky items.

Apollo suddenly realises, as he looks around is that he is the only humanoid in the entire expedition.

Before he could ask any questions about the absence of humans the stargate starts to dial.

Apollo is amazed when seven chevrons lock on the stargate yet the inner wheel continues to spin.

When the eighth chevron locks into place Apollo knows that they are going intergalactic and he wonders if the Cylons are going to the Asgard home world to help them with something.

Once the wormhole is established, 6ULDV8 instructs the expedition to proceed through the stargate to their destination.

Egeria steps through the stargate and onto the Cylon home system for the first time.

Egeria knows that she is nearly at the end of her natural span.

The Cylon leader R2D2 had issued Egeria an invitation to her to discuss matters of mutual interest between the Tok'ra and the Cylon collective.

For the life of her, Egeria couldn't imagine what matters of mutual interest she and her Tok'ra have with the Cylon collective.

As she looks around she notices a distinct lack of Cylons in her vicinity.

This she knows is unusual as the last Tok'ra to visit the Cylon home system as part of a SG team had reported that this system was swarming with cylons.

Yet here on the Cylons principle contact facility in orbit around the systems primary it was strangely empty.

As she had these thoughts R2D2 approached Egeria and says, "We have much to discuss.

Before we do however I have a question.

How would you like a fresh start at life with a completely rejuvenated symbiote body."

Egeria was stunned by R2D2's question.

She knew that the cylons had committed vast amount of time, resources and effort into studying the Ancient database.

No other member of the Stargate Coalition had committed to study the Ancient database at the level the Cylon collective had.

Even the newest Stargate Coalition member China had not committed to this level and China was desperate to make up for lost ground to the other Tau'ri members.

Egeria says, "While I can't deny that this would be an attractive offer to me. I will not use a sarcophagus."

R2D2 merely replies, "The technology I propose using is Ancient in origin not Goa'uld. This technology has none of the drawbacks that Goa'uld derived or modified technology has."

For the first time since her rescue from Pangar, Egeria had the hope that she could have a new life and the chance to continue to lead her children in a universe freed from Goa'uld domination.

Egeria says, "To answer your question R2D2, I would love to have a new chance and a fresh start to my life."

With this said Egeria committed the Tok'ra to the Cylon collective's grand plan.

Apollo Agathon stepped out of the stargate into a strange dimly lit room.

When he stopped short in surprise the Cylon centurion immediately behind him merely shoved him out of the way and continued onto its designated task.

As he stood to one side of the room Apollo noticed that each Cylon centurion knew exactly where to go with what they were carrying as they came through the stargate.

As he stood there he noticed more lights and other systems were activating.

In the middle of the control room 6ULDV8 was constantly issuing instructions to the cylons as they arrived or as tasks were completed.

Apollo wondered what he was actually here for, as the Cylons seemed to be doing Ok without any assistance from him.

Suddenly Apollo felt a tap on his shoulder and was instructed to proceed to 6ULDV8.

Apollo Agathon approached 6ULDV8 and asked, "Where are we? And what are we doing here?"

6ULDV8 replied, "We are residing the in the lost Ancient city of Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy.

We are here to learn about the Ancients, both their technology and culture.

You Lt Agathon will have a different role to the rest of us.

Until we can bypass the Ancient gene requirements for much of their technology, you will be this facility's principle means of defence."

Apollo was stunned by this revelation and wondered how he could fulfil this task.

Apollo then had another thought, how could he fulfil his orders from General O'Neill when the Cylons appeared to control the sole means communication outside of Atlantis.

As he stood in the central control centre of Atlantis Apollo noticed that it was very dark outside the windows.

Suddenly something swam by the window and Apollo realised that Atlantis was under water.

The next week seemed like a blur to Apollo as the Cylons went about their assigned tasks with mechanical precision and the usual cylon single-mindedness and unity of purpose.

Apollo sat in the command chair that had been his principle work place for the last week.

As he ate yet another meal ready to eat, he looked at the label and read the contents of chicken a la king.

Making a face he thought that the gods must hate him.

The Cylons had taken excellent care of him in a very clinical sense but hadn't put any thought into his emotional needs.

The Cylons had packed enough food to last him for years.

Unfortunately they were all meals ready to eat combat rations.

Apollo though of the strange earth movie he had seen just before he left and remembered the line from the movie, "You can live on them but they taste like shit!"

As Apollo smiled at this thought and thinks that the Cylons are efficiency incarnate, they just didn't take into account human needs like variety and taste.

For all the Cylon intelligence they had a long way to go to understanding human needs and requirements.

As Apollo ponders his situation the Cylon expedition leader 6ULDV8 enters the room and says, "Lt Agathon! Your services are required.

There are certain systems that are denying us Cylons access too. We believe you will be able to access these systems due to your unique physiology."

With this said Apollo and 6ULDV8 spent the next nineteen hours accessing systems and modifying the programming code to allow the machine entities to access all the systems without the need for DNA scans.

With these alterations in place the Cylons had made the first steps to gaining complete control of Atlantis.

In a room deep in the bowels of Atlantis that the Cylons had yet to investigate a hologram monitors the actions of the cybernetic entities and reports their actions to the Ascended Ancients.

Heimdall is pinging around his labority like a three-year-old on a caffeine bender.

He and the Cylon research team utilising the Asgard's flash cloning techniques had recreated the Biocylon genome.

Heimdall looks at the gestation capsule and his principal Cylon assistant 82MNYPL and says; "In ten days we will know if the Biocylon is viable.

Once that is confirmed, we can go to stage two and attempt to implant a consciousness!"

As Heimdall rushes to report his process to the Asgard High Council, 82MNYPL reports the progress wirelessly to R2D2 and the rest of the Cylon collective.

Apollo Agathon would have preferred to be bored like he was before.

Since 6ULDV8 had sort out his assistance Apollo had been working eighteen-hour days.

As he uses the command chair Apollo realised just how many changes have been made to Atlantis in the three weeks since their arrival.

The Cylons had installed four Asgard neutrino–ion generators to take the main power load from the zero point modules.

The cylons had raised Atlantis to the surface to avoid a catastrophic flooding event should the shields have failed.

The neutrino -ion generators weren't the only power sources that the Cylons had installed.

They had discovered that with a little modification Atlantis itself could be turned into one massive solar cell collector.

For the last week the majority of the Cylons present in Atlantis had been busy making these modifications.

This was not the most surprising thing the Cylons had done.

To Apollo's point of view the Cylons restarting the drone production facility and the start of repairs to the orbital defence satellite were far more relevant.

Apollo had sent several compressed burst transmissions to Stargate Command when the stargate had been opened for more supplies to be received or reports to the Cylon collective to be sent.

He just wondered if the transmissions have been received.

They had been, but not to those to whom Apollo had directed them too.

R2D2 was discussing the transmissions intercepted from Apollo Agathon with the Cylon collective.

After much discussion the Cylon collective decided to let the transmission go on to the SGC with certain modifications.

The SGC when they received the reports from Apollo will be led to believe that Atlantis is in much worse state that it actually is and is struggling to supply life support for the one human present.

With such a dire situation report from Apollo the SGC is loath to demand more human representation on Atlantis.

Atlantis will however go onto the back burner for the Stargate Coalition council when the reports of the massive Goa'uld attack on the Greek colony of New Sparta come to their attention.

The Goa'uld System Lords attack on New Sparta was brutal.

Orbital control of the space above New Sparta was easily achieved by the Goa'uld fleet as the Greek government couldn't afford a fleet of warships and New Sparta only possessed a scant handful of older model orbital defence satellites.

Still the presence of even older model orbital defence satellites came as a nasty surprise to the Goa'uld.

The Goa'uld fleet lost eight Ha'tak's to these satellites before they were destroyed.

This got the Goa'uld and the Jaffa angry.

They then took their anger out on the human population of New Sparta.

Their treatment at the hand of the Goa'uld could only be described as brutal.

The Jaffa's actions were obscene.

Rapes and murders were common place and frequent.

The Greeks government's pleas for help to the Stargate Coalition Council fell on deaf ears.

It seemed the Stargate Coalition Council's promise that the Greeks would be on their own was being played out much to the detriment of the human population on New Sparta.

The invasion of New Sparta had caught the Stargate Coalition Council by surprise.

They had been far more concerned with the Cylon Collectives activities with the Ancient database and the Ancient city of Atlantis than they were of the threat of invasion.

After all the orbital defence grids could easily repel all but the most determined of attacks and even then any attacker would then have to deal with and defeat the Stargate Coalitions fleets.

The Stargate Coalition Council had forgotten that New Sparta had possessed only a hand full of these defensive satellites.

Sokar was not pleased by the loss of eight ha'tak ships.

He took his displeasure out on his underlings and the people of New Sparta

After a couple of weeks securing New Sparta and bringing in reinforcements Sokar finally decided on the next target of the Goa'uld Attack fleet.

The Tau'ri colony of Bismarck was to be the next target.

His spies had been very vague about this Bismarck's defences.

If they were anything like New Sparta's then Sokar could expect to lose more than a dozen ha'tak motherships.

Sokar smiled evilly unconcerned by the potential losses he will just organise it that the forces of the other System Lords take the honour of seizing this world.

The prestige of being the conqueror of the Tau'ri will ensure his ascension to the position of Supreme System Lord that was last held by Ra.

Once the Stargate Coalition finally realised the threat that this Goa'uld System Lord assault represented, they issued a notice to prepare to mobiles all the military forces of its member states for war.

All the Stargate Coalition members started preparing for war

In the second cylon colony system two massive constructs were nearing completion.

The first was a powerful mobile command and control battle station that had been constructed by the Cylon collective in case the Colonial remnant or any of their allies attacked the Cylon collective.

The second was a warship.

It was no ordinary warship.

It had been constructed using Ancient, Asgard and Furling technologies.

It was not a battlestar, it was a dreadnought and probably the most powerful warship constructed since the Ancients had stopped producing them.

2ZW97CA was not your average Cylon.

In a society used to conformity and unity of purpose, 2ZW97CA was a radical individualist.

When he had taken command of the dreadnought named the Devastator, he for reasons known only to him had started referring to himself as Aaron and the Devastator was constantly filled with Elvis Presley music.

The Devastator was constructed from the Ancient metal validium and it had dozens of turrets filled neutron cannons and hundreds of missile launch tubes.

Apart from the armour, the Devastator was protected by early Ancient level shields and hyperdrives and was powered by twenty Asgard neutrino-ion generators.

The Devastators most amazing feature however was a large Furling transporter array.

This array allowed the Cylon collective to deploy larger numbers of fighters from any of its bases, which were equipped with a Furling transporter array directly to the Devastator, wherever it was.

Aaron was excited.

War was coming and he would get to fulfil the purpose for which the Devastator was created, to fight and win wars against any possible adversary.

It was the first emotion a non-humiform cylon had ever experienced.

Aaron checked his body and found it was fully functional.

The Devastator's nanonic repair system was fully functional as were its weapons, power system, shields and hyperdrive.

Aaron was ready for war and like any good soldier he now waited for his deployment orders

If R2D2 could frown he would have.

He was concerned by the individuality expressed by 2ZW97CA, yet 2ZW97CA of all cylons was best suited to the task of controlling the Cylons first dreadnought.

Moving 2ZW97CA to a file for further contemplation, R2D2 then glanced over to the raiders that a promising young human aerospace engineer had designed.

The raiders were too large to fit through a stargate but they were suitably sized to fit through a Furling transporter array.

The best part about the Furling transporter array through R2D2 was the fact that it could be fitted to any suitably designed ship.

Then Raiders, vipers and other craft could transit from their bases directly to the ships location via the Furling transporter array.

This meant that ships didn't need flight decks or hanger bays.

They just needed a Furling based transporter array and an aerospace base with access to another one.

Admiral Von Spee looks at the fleet he commands.

Twenty two battlestars of various classes and three ha'tak ships, makes this the largest German fleet of capital ships to seek battle since the Kaiserliche Marine in the First World War.

If reports were to be believed than the Stargate Coalition was assembling an even larger fleet to come to Germany's aid should any such assistance be required.

Von Spee frowns at the thought of the other report.

Tok'ra spies have reported unimaginable atrocities being committed on New Sparta, yet the Stargate Coalition still had refused to intervene for political reasons.

Von Spee thought, "Sure the Greek Government had coerced and blackmailed the Stargate Coalition into giving the Greeks what they couldn't really afford.

But to let the Greek Colonists to be tortured, raped, murdered and enslaved to make a political point to the Greek government turned his stomach."

Still he could understand why the German government hadn't intervened.

The Tok'ra spies had informed the Stargate Coalition Council that the Bismarck colony was the Goa'uld System Lords next target.

Von Spee smiles evilly and thinks that the Goa'uld System Lords will find Bismarck a much harder nut to crack.

Over five hundred orbital defence satellites protected Bismarck and her industries.

On top of the fixed defences, fighters were flooding in for Alpha strikes on the Goa'uld ha'taks and support craft.

Then of course there was his fleet.

The Stargate Coalition Council had sent a communique to the German colony of Bismarck.

They were told that this is where the Stargate Coalition draws a line in the sand.

If the Goa'uld System Lords attack Bismarck the Stargate Coalition will declare war on the Goa'uld.

This will be an all out war with no quarters given.

Any Goa'uld fleet that enters the Bismarck star system is not going to be allowed to survive.

The Stargate Coalition Council is going to make a statement to the Goa'uld System Lords with the complete annihilation of any Goa'uld fleet that enters Earth controlled territory.

The flagship of the Stargate Coalition fleet, which has been supplied by the Cylon collective, amazes General Jack O'Neill.

He had read its operations manual and when he came to its projected capabilities he thought, "Oh Mama!"

The Devastator could glass the entire surface of a planet if the Artificial Intelligence controlling it got annoyed.

Jack entered the lift to head towards to the bridge to be met by the sound of Elvis Presley's Viva Los Vegas.

Jack shudders, he has only been on the ship for one day and he already is willing to kill to escape Elvis.

Last night Jack had tried to tune in his quarters TV to get the Simpson's only to find every channel was playing one of Elvis Presley's movies or music videos.

He didn't know why the Cylon 2ZW97CA who insisted on being called Aaron was fixated by Elvis Presley but it was starting to get on his nerves along with the other two hundred humans on board.

The Cylons on board didn't seem to care.

Jack was starting to wish that he too could just turn off his hearing like the Cylons could.

The Goa'uld System Lords fleet exited hyperspace and transitions into the Bismarck star system.

For many of the Goa'uld under Sokar's command, this will be the last thing they will ever see as five hundred orbital defence satellites fire on the Goa'uld fleet.

Admiral Von Spee observes the arrival of the Goa'uld fleet and the effectiveness of the orbital defence grid.

He open a communications link to the fleet and says, "Don't engage the Capital ships.

Let the defence grid do its job.

Our function is to ensure that none of the Goa'uld ships escape.

Once the defence grid has finished its fire mission a hyperspace dampening field will activate preventing the use of hyperspace generators.

This will not affect our Furling derived jump drives.

This will be the first battle in the war of annihilation against the Goa'uld.

Good luck and good hunting"

With this said Von Spee closed the communications link and watched as the cloaked Tel'taks closed on the remaining Goa'uld ships.

Sokar was sunned as he watched the destruction of most of his fleet.

With the majority of his fleet destroyed and a Tau'ri fleet manoeuvring to prevent his escape Sokar thinks, "I can't repel firepower of this magnitude!"

He then shouts, "Order all ships to jump to hyperspace immediately. Any death gliders in space are to fight to the death to delay the Tau'ri from destroying the rest of the fleet."

Sokar watches as his first prime activates the hyperdrive only for nothing to happen.

His First prime turns to Sokar and says, "My Lord..." before collapsing.

Sokar looks at his First prime for a moment before he too collapsed.

Ma'chello's improved symbiote poison is a runaway success.

The aftermath of the Battle of Bismarck saw the Stargate Coalition declare war on the Goa'uld System Lords.

The Stargate Coalition Council had decided that this war would be fought to the bitter end.

They would not accept any peace until all human slaves are freed and the Goa'uld agree to only use willing hosts.

Egeria sends orders to all her Tok'ra operatives to withdraw from their missions and return to the Tok'ra staging bases.

The Nox and the Asgard are meeting after having observed the opening moves in the war between the Goa'uld System Lords and the Tau'ri.

The Fifth race had come a very long way in a very short time and the Nox were concerned that they're growing use of Furling and Ancient technologies might make them unstoppable.

Thor was in a quandary.

The Cylon Collective was on the brink of solving the Asgard's cloning issues.

Furling and Ancient technologies that the Cylon Collective had access too was leading the way to the Asgard's survival.

Thor didn't want the Tau'ri to wipe out the Goa'uld yet he couldn't interfere less the Cylons withdraw from their agreement with the Asgard as they are treaty bound to the Tau'ri.

In the end Thor told the Nox that he would not intervene in the war as the Goa'uld had started it.

Privately he was not willing to risk the Asgard's survival to satisfy a group of pacifists like the Nox.

If it came down to a choice between Asgard survival and the destruction of the Goa'uld, then as far as Thor was concerned the Goa'uld could die.

Starbuck was drinking at a bar in STARBASE 1 that had been donated to the Stargate coalition by the Cylon collective after the Goa'uld System Lords started their open war with the Tau'ri.

The war had started months ago with the Goa'uld System Lord's attack on New Sparta.

Despite desperate pleas for help the Stargate Coalition lived up to there threat and ignored the Greeks.

It wasn't until the Colonials went to the Greeks aid that sparked a response.

Russia, Bulgaria joined in to support the orthodox Co-religious and finally Great Britain and her Commonwealth joined the conflict.

Even the Cylons deployed troops on the ground of New Sparta before the Stargate Coalition declared war on the Goa'uld system Lords

When these countries joined the defence of Greece's colony of New Sparta the Stargate Coalition still refused to act and mobilised for war.

It wasn't until the Goa'uld assault on the German colony of Bismarck did the Stargate Coalition act and declare war on the Goa'uld System Lords.

Starbuck had thought that she had seen the worst that war could display.

She was wrong.

What the Goa'uld and their Jaffa underlings had done to the population of New Sparta plunged war as she knew it to a new low.

Starbuck looked out at the Colonial Battlestar squadron of the Stargate Coalition fleet led by the Battlestar Caprica.

The Galactica was still the Flagship of the Colonial fleet even if it was deemed unsuitable for front line service in the stargate coalition.

What really galled Starbuck was the fact that the Caprica and her nine sisters were all build by Cylons under contract to the Colonials.

What the Colonial Remnant lacked in numbers and infrastructure it made up for it in wealth.

The Colonial Remnant had the combined wealth of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and fifty billion lost souls to call on.

Although small in numbers the Colonial Remnant was by far the richest member of the Stargate Coalition.

After an hours long drinking session in the bar Starbuck staggered from the bar, ran into a Cylon and shouted, 'Frakking Cylon!" before proceeding to empty her side arms entire ammunition clip into the Cylon officer.

Starbuck's charges include:

Murder of a superior officer.

Attempted murder of a superior officer.

Grievous Bodily harm of a superior officer.

Assault with intent to kill a superior officer.

The fact that Major Kara Thrace didn't know that the Cylon collective had recreated resurrection technology doesn't relieve her of the murder charge just because her Cylon superior could be resurrected into a new body.

FC42 liked his old body and was quite fond of it.

Major Kara Thrace found her self all alone at her court-martial.

Even the Colonial remnant recognised that it could not have officers going off the deep end every time they got tanked.

By the end of the proceedings Starbuck was convicted, stripped of her commission and sentenced to twelve years hard labour.

She was informed that the court had been lenient in her case because the victim has resurrected.

If FC42 had not done so then she would have faced life on a penal colony with no chance of parole.

Starbuck bowed her head, as she was lead from the court.

She knew she had frakked up big time and the only person to blame was herself.


End file.
